All Shapes and Sizes
by lavendersakurasasuke
Summary: The story of how Karin and Sakura met, as well as how they became friends while traveling and looking for Sasuke. This is SasuSaku all the way. It's a multi-chap set in canon universe/timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was another beautiful day on a rather unwanted journey.

 _"Why did he have to send me?"_ Uzumaki Karin grumbled to herself. Two days ago, Orochimaru had given Karin a mission to deliver a parcel to his hideout in the Land of Earth, knowing perfectly well that she was in no mood to leave her hideout. Having learned some rather unpleasant news about a week ago, Karin had kept her mind busy by going through Orochimaru's notes and compiling them into cohesive reports. While the work was beneath her, it had definitely kept her mind busy until she was sent off.

As she jumped from tree to tree, she was all but oblivious to the beauty around her. Having been all over the world, she had seen everything there was to see, and this land was no different. Only about a day's journey away from Kusagakure, everything around her was green and blooming. Her mind was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice, though.

 _"At least that bastard, Suigetsu, didn't come along,"_ she mused. His chakra was never calming, and right now, it would only make her more irritable than she already was. There was only one man's chakra that she usually wanted to surround herself with, and right now the mere thought of him made her want to vomit.

It was midday before she stopped to rest and eat. As she sat against the trunk of a rather old, mangled tree eating onigiri, she once again began to play the root of her irritation over in her head.

* * *

 _She sensed him before she saw him. While training her chakra prowess, Karin had felt the beautiful, calming blue chakra entering Orochimaru's hideout. It was purer and brighter than she had ever felt, but there was no mistaking whose it was. She felt another, much darker chakra travelling to greet him, followed by a filthy green-blue chakra. Karin bolted from her position on the floor, and all but ran to join the party._

 _She came upon the group in a room right off the entrance, and walked through the door to see the three men conversing. And she saw him. He was a pure vision of perfection. His black hair had grown out in the last few years since she had seen him. His face, while still full of arrogant, almost aristocratic beauty, was calmer than it had ever been. His body was consumed by a dark travelling cloak, but she knew there were taut, delicious muscles underneath it. Nothing and no one would ever be as appealing to her as the man that stood before her: Uchiha Sasuke._

 _"It's been too long, Sasuke" Orochimaru said as she walked in._

 _"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin shrieked when she entered. Sasuke turned towards her as she spoke and gave her a slight nod as acknowledgement before turning back to Orochimaru._

 _"I do not intend to stay for longer than necessary" Sasuke's velvety smooth voice retorted. "I come seeking information. Two Konoha jounin have been kidnapped. There have been several teams sent out to find them, with no luck. Seeing as I can search more efficiently than most, I have been tasked with finding them. I came to see if you had any information."_

 _"There are rumors floating around about sightings of Konoha ninja near Iwagakure. That was over two months ago, however."_

 _Sasuke just replied with a curt nod. He didn't need to push the issue any further. He was reconfirming what he already suspected more than discovering anything new._

 _"Sure you won't stay with us any longer, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk. "We could spar, for old time's sake."_

 _"Oh yes, do stay with us, Sasuke-kun!" Karin encouraged with the most seductive voice she could manage. Her knees were weak from anticipation and joy. Sasuke was back! With her!_

 _"No." Sasuke said simply. "I have a mission, and only stopped for information." He turned at that and was about to walk out the door when Orochimaru spoke._

 _"I heard you've married, Sasuke."_

 _The room froze. Karin's heart dropped._

 _"About eight months ago, correct?" Orochimaru continued. He took Sasuke's silence as confirmation, and so he pressed on. "She must be quite special to capture your attention. And I'm sure, she's very pretty."_

 _"You have no idea" Sasuke surprisingly replied, his voice darker than before._

 _"Who could she be? She couldn't possibly be that girl-" Orochimaru was instantly cut off when Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him, sharingan activated, with his Kusangi blade drawn and pressing against his throat._

 _The entire room was silent, save for the sound of Suigetsu sighing._

 _"Don't come near my wife." Sasuke threatened in possibly the most menacing voice Karin had ever heard. "She is not to ever be touched by any of you. If I find out that you have gone near her, I will kill you."_

 _Orochimaru just smiled at him. "Believe me Sasuke, I have no interest in you or your wife. I was just merely making conversation."_

 _"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply. He sheathed his sword, deactivated his sharingan, and quickly turned to leave._

 _"Good luck with your mission." Orochimaru called as Sasuke left the room. "I'm sure there is someone waiting for you."_

 _Karin felt his chakra, darker than when he had come in, quickly leaving. Before she knew it, it was out of her range of perception. Sasuke was gone, in more ways than one._

* * *

Feeling waves of unpleasantness and jealousy all over again, Karin could not finish her lunch.

 _"I guess it's no surprise_ " she thought to herself. " _Sasuke wanted to restore his clan, and it shouldn't surprise me that he has taken a wife. But why couldn't it have been me?"_

Karin was roused from her thoughts when she detected a foreign chakra approaching below her. Quickly preparing herself for a fight, Karin studied the chakra. It was new to her, but still seemed familiar. A bright, illustrious yet pale pink, with a hint of gold. It was an unusual color for a ninja to have. Karin pulled a kunai from her pack and prepared herself for whoever was coming. She was well hidden up in the branches, back against the trunk of the tree. She would not attack if the ninja with the strange chakra did not attack first. She would, however, discover who owned this chakra.

The strange ninja passed below her, but Karin was still unable to see her. There were too many leaves on this old tree, so she would have to move to the next tree in order to see whoever was below. Stealthily, she did just that. She looked down to see a lovely young woman, with hair as pink as a sakura blossom. Her wide eyes were bright green, and in the middle of her forehead was a small, lavender diamond. She recognized the face and the chakra, but could not remember her name.

 _"She was Sasuke's teammate!"_ Karin's head screamed. _"What is SHE doing here?"_

Karin moved down another branch to examine the girl more carefully. She had on a deep crimson traveling cloak. Her short hair had a small headband in it the same color as the cloak. The girl seemed deep in thought, and focused heavily on the road in front of her. As the girl traveled forward into the forest, Karin followed. She was travelling towards Karin's destination, anyways. After following the girl for about 5 minutes, the pink-haired kunoichi stopped abruptly.

"I know you've been following me for the last 5 minutes and 37 seconds." She said. "You'd better show yourself now, and state your intentions."

 _"Damn it!"_ Karin cursed in her head. _"I shouldn't have followed. But, I really didn't have a choice. I guess there's no harm in meeting her. It's not like she can hurt me"_. Karin snorted at the idea, before gracefully descending to the ground. Her eyes locked onto the girl's immediately, before shocked recognition flew through those green orbs.

"K-Karin?" The girl said.

 _"Shit"_ , Karin thought. _"She knows my name and I don't know hers."_

"Why are you following me?" She pressed.

"I'm simply on my way to the Land of Earth for a mission. You happened to be travelling this way." Karin pushed up her glasses and looked at the young woman.

"Oh," the girl said, biting her lip. "I'm on my way there as well. Perhaps we could walk together some?" She said, looking hopeful. How naïve was this girl? Just asking any stranger to walk with her? Not only that, but Karin knew the girl held a special place in her heart for Sasuke.

"I know it must sound odd, because we've never formally spoken before, or even introduced ourselves." The girl continued. "But I know you were a friend of Sasuke's, so I feel as though we **should** know each other. It's also just nice to have some company, especially since I've been searching alone for two weeks."

 _"What a chatterbox. Maybe I could travel with her for a little while."_ Karin thought, before making a decision.

"I'm Karin. Uzumaki Karin." She said with a slight smile. Maybe they could be friends.

The pink-haired girl's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. Her eyes were full of genuine, innocent pleasure. "I'm Sakura," she returned. "Uchiha Sakura."

Karin's heart stopped. _"This pink-haired girl, the same one he tried to kill, the same one he grew up with, is THE Mrs. Uchiha?"_ Karin wanted to scream. She did not, however.

"I'm Sasuke's wife," Sakura continued. "And I'm trying to find him as soon as possible. It's actually an amazing coincidence that I ran into you. I need help tracking him. While my chakra control is immense, my sensory perception is not. Sasuke has told me that you specialize in that."

Sasuke had told Sakura about her? He had actually divulged information voluntarily to another human being?

"It's quite urgent, actually." Sakura chattered on, her chakra dimming a little. "I must find him as soon as possible."

"W-why?" was all Karin could muster out, too dumbfounded to say much more.

"Well, you see…" Sakura began to blush before raising her hand from her side and placing it on her stomach. "You see, I'm…we're…"

Karin gasped. "You…you and Sasuke…"

"We're pregnant" Sakura almost whispered. "That's why I must find him. He does not know, and I'll be damned if he isn't there to see his child born." Sakura's eyes flashed with determination and pride. She was proud to be his wife, proud to be carrying his child, and proud to be his lover.

Karin swallowed. As if her heart wasn't already broken at the thought of Sasuke being married, it was made worse by discovering he was going to be a father, before he even knew.

"Since we're both going towards Iwagakure, I would feel better if maybe we traveled together." Sakura said with a smile. "I want to learn so much about you. I've heard you're quite strong, and I already respect you as a kuinoichi."

Karin simply nodded. She didn't understand. _"Why did Sasuke choose her? Why is this girl the special one for him? Why did he marry her? Why did he impregnate her? Curse Orochimaru for sending me on this damned mission."_ Sakura was completely silent, as if waiting for a response from Karin. _"Well, if you are travelling to the same place, you may as well go with her. Then you can figure out WHY Sasuke chose her."_ Making up her mind, Karin threw her hair back and flashed the most realistic looking smile she could at Sakura.

"I will travel with you, Sakura." She said confidently. "I will get you to Sasuke safely."

"Thank you, Karin!" Sakura beamed at her. "I know we'll be friends."

 _"Don't count on it,"_ Karin wanted to retort. Instead, she just smiled. _"There has to be something about her that's beneficial for restoring Sasuke's clan."_

"Are you able to travel through the trees right now?" Karin asked Sakura as she fixed her shirt.

"Yes, I'm only two months along at the moment," Sakura replied, smiling.

"Good then." Karin grimaced to herself. She hoped this wouldn't be too torturous. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

As Uchiha Sakura walked around the small village, there was only one thing on her mind: dinner. She smelled the delicious scents coming from the various stalls, and couldn't decide on what she wanted.

 _"Mm, anmitsu!"_ She thought to herself as she flew from stall to stall. " _But I really need to eat something healthy for the baby…maybe just some onigiri and green tea? And some umeboshi, and maybe some apples, and for dessert, tomatoes!"_

In the end, Sakura decided to purchase everything she set her mind on, and would just keep the leftovers for her travels. She bought two of everything (except the tomatoes, which she bought 6 of), considering that she had a new travel partner. Karin was back at the camp they had made, hopefully starting a fire and boiling water for tea. It had been two full days since they had met up, and while they may not have been fully accustomed to each other, the two kunoichi were slowly beginning to trust each other.

 _"I wonder why she agreed to travel with me"_ Sakura mused. _"It's not that I'm ungrateful. But she could be travelling and completing her mission much more quickly. I suppose the only way to understand is to ask."_

Sakura sighed to herself as she made her way to the camp. The last time Karin and Sakura had come into direct contact was before the war, when her husband had almost killed them both. It was a different and more difficult time. They had both changed, both physically and mentally. That was why Sakura was determined to befriend Uzumaki Karin. They had both suffered greatly during their lives, and they were connected through Sasuke. Karin had to be a strong woman, and Sakura valued friendship more than the average person.

As Sakura approached their camp, she thought of Ino, and how much Karin resembled her. In the two days they had travelled together, Sakura realized how headstrong, bright, and aggressive Karin was. Rather than feeling shocked at some of Karin's more forward comments and bold moves, Sakura felt comforted by it. It was like Ino was by her side during her journey.

"Sakura?" Karin called.

"I'm back!" Sakura cheerfully replied. "I bought onigiri, umeboshi, apples, and tomatoes for dessert. I also picked up some more green tea, since our supply is dwindling."

"Tomatoes?" Karin snorted. Sakura was definitely carrying Sasuke's child if she bought tomatoes for dessert.

Sakura blushed a little. She didn't usually eat tomatoes like this, but the cravings from her pregnancy dictated what she ate. Lately, it had been tomatoes and more anko dumplings than most people could stomach.

"Ah, it's just the baby." Sakura said as she placed her hand over her stomach, smiling a little.

The two women began eating, each lost in their own thoughts about the same man. Sakura missed her husband horribly. When Kakashi had assigned Sasuke his mission a month ago, Sakura felt her heart break. Since Sasuke had returned to the village a year and a half ago, there had not been a day she hadn't seen him. After learning that a mission of this caliber required Sasuke's abilities, however, she had known there was no way her husband could stay home.

The mission threatened to take Sasuke away from her for several months. There had been so many nights where she had clung to him, and he had given her everything he had, over and over again. In fact, if she hadn't already been pregnant, she was sure they would have conceived a child. He left with a kiss on her lips and a poke to her head, promising that he would see her soon. It had been a week later that Sakura began having morning sickness. She then realized she missed her period, and one thing led to another. Confirmation from Tsunade had told her that she was carrying the heir to the Uchiha clan, and that the baby was due in late March or early April.

Immediately, Sakura had marched to the Hokage's office and told her sensei, Kakashi, that she would be leaving at the end of the week to find her husband. With small tears in his eyes, Kakashi had embraced Sakura and told her that it would be near impossible to find Sasuke. After arguing that there was no way the Uchiha heir would be born without his or her father, Kakashi had reluctantly agreed to relieve Sakura from her duties as a shinobi if Tsunade could spare her from the hospital. After getting leave from the hospital, Sakura had packed quickly, and carefully studied the exact mission information Sasuke had been given. Due to the undercover nature of the mission, very little could be shared between Sasuke and Kakashi, but he had been able to give the Hokage word that he believed the missing shinobi were near Iwagakure. Knowing her husband, Sakura believed Sasuke was correct in his knowledge, and departed with only one request of Kakashi.

 _"Don't tell Naruto yet,"_ she remembered asking. " _He's got plenty enough to worry about with Hinata being due in November, and his own missions to carry out. Just tell him I'm on a long term mission, just like Sasuke."_

Kakashi had laughed at this, and agreed to her terms. He saw her out of the village, and gave her a stern warning to take care of herself. _"I know you want Sasuke to be there for the birth,"_ he began. " _But if you cannot find him, you need to come back to the village. Yours and the child's health is the most important thing."_

She had smiled, thanked him, and started her journey. That had been almost three weeks ago. She had traveled a great distance, tracking Sasuke's movements. Now that she had Karin, hopefully finding him would be easier. Knowing her husband, though, if he didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be.

"Sakura?" Karin asked, pulling Sakura from her reverie.

"Yes, Karin?" Sakura asked, biting in to her second tomato of the night.

"How long have you known Sasuke?"

Sakura thought about the question. "Well, I've known him since we were in the academy together. I had seen him around the village a few times before, but we didn't formally meet until school. Even then, I didn't really know who Sasuke was and what he had been through until we formed Team 7."

"And how long have you been married?"

"9 months" Sakura smiled.

Karin nodded, and continued on in her thoughts.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sakura prodded. At Karin's nod, she continued. "Why did you agree to travel with me? I know you were Sasuke's comrade, but you could have simply told me about his visit to your hideout and left. Why did you stay?"

Karin thought for a few moments before adjusting her glasses. "If I know one thing about Uchiha Sasuke, it's that he doesn't do what he doesn't want to do. If he married you, it must mean that he wanted to do it. As his comrade and former member of Taka, I don't think he would take it well if I left his wife all alone in a search for him." She paused for a few more moments. "I'm also curious about you. I never thought I'd see the day when Sasuke-kun got married, and to be his wife, you must be something special." Karin did not say that she never thought she'd see Sasuke-kun get married to anyone but her, but she thought it.

"Oh," Sakura replied. She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking for a few moments. "Well, if you have any questions about me or Sasuke-kun, you can always ask. I don't want us to just be travelers together, though. I want us to be friends. And we have to establish good communication for that!"

Karin could have snorted. _"Friends?"_ she thought. _"I don't know when the last time I had a female friend was. I've been surrounded by men since I came to Orochimaru, and even then, hardly any of them were friends. Maybe that's why Sasuke loves her. She holds deep bonds with others."_

"You remind me a lot of my best friend." Sakura continued with a small smile. "She's headstrong, confident, blunt, and bold. She's breathtakingly beautiful, and is a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Originally, I wanted us to be friends because of Sasuke. Now, I want to be friends because of who you are." Sakura's smile grew wider, and her green eyes were full of kindness and hope.

Karin gave her a small smile. _"She's too kind. She's too trusting. She's too…innocent."_ All these traits flashed through Karin's mind as she looked at the pregnant kunoichi. "I'll take first watch. You get some sleep. I'll wake you up later." Karin said, standing up and wiping herself off.

Sakura looked at Karin, and once again noticed the subtle differences between the old Karin and the new. Half of her long red hair was pulled up into a bun. Her glasses were a darker red, and her face had gotten more defined. She no longer sported a pale purple uniform, but rather a deep purple mini-dress with long, skin-tight sleeves. Instead of shorts, she sported a pair of gray leggings, and wore heeled shinobi sandals. She had grown lovely, and matured into a strong woman. Sakura was glad for her.

As thoughts of her husband and his whereabouts engulfed her, the pink-haired woman fell into a comfortable sleep on her bedroll. Karin was sitting near her on a log by the fire, lost in her own thoughts.

" _It's not hard to understand that Sakura is a sweet girl."_ She mused. " _She's bright, witty, and kind. She's physically beautiful, and seems to have a pure soul. But there are plenty of innocent women who could appeal to Sasuke-kun. I have no idea what her powers as a shinobi are, but surely they're not any more remarkable than anyone other's."_ Karin sighed before taking a bite from an apple. _"This is depressing. How do I even know that Sasuke-kun is happy with her? I suppose I'll just have to figure that out when we meet up with him."_

One thing was certain, however. No matter how sweet the girl may be, Sakura and Karin could never be true friends. They were polar opposites. Hell, Karin didn't even think Sakura knew what it was like to become angry. She'd been nothing but sunshine and roses the past two days, which is to be expected as a new mother. Continuing on in her thoughts, Karin get vigilant watch on her surroundings. Whether they became friends or not, the Uzumaki was certainly not going to risk Sasuke's wrath by letting any harm befall his young wife.

* * *

Karin awoke the next morning to the smell of warm green tea. Sakura was busy, bustling around their campsite, getting things ready for the continuation of their journey. It would only be about two more days before they found themselves in the Land of Earth. After that, it would be up to them to find clues about Sasuke's whereabouts. Sakura was impatient, desperately wanting to find her husband. After finding him, she fully intended on remaining by his side for the remainder of his mission. She was stubborn, and would stick to him like glue until his child was born.

As the two women ate breakfast and departed, the resumed their pattern of silences broken by light-hearted chatter amongst the green trees. For the most part, the women were comfortable not talking. They were both focused on their own individual missions. It wasn't until Karin over-estimated where the leap from one branch to another would take her that anything out of the ordinary happened. She ended up hitting her foot, which caused her to fall. She could only catch herself by grabbing onto a mangled, thorny branch that left bloody cuts all over her hands. Sakura immediately stopped, calling out to Karin.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes" Karin grimaced. Karin began to climb back up to the branch.

"Where did you hurt yourself?" Sakura asked when she arrived, immediately going into medic-nin mode.

"Just my hands. They'll be fine." Karin said as she winced in pain while moving her fingers. "I heal quickly."

Sakura did not reply, but instead took Karin's hands in her own and began healing them.

 _"That's right,"_ Karin thought. _"She's a medic-nin."_

"You need to be more careful!" Sakura scolded as she finished healing. "You are a capable woman, but even the strongest of us can get too careless. You must watch where you're going. We are miles away from the nearest hospital, and I only have minimal tools to perform a surgery if something were to happen. And for that matter, here." Sakura pulled a small bottle out of her pack. "Drink this. It's meant to prevent dangerous poisons known in Land of Earth. It's just a precaution, but you should still take it. If you refuse it, I'll simply give it to you in your tea."

Karin was astounded for a moment. Where had the sweet, delicate woman gone? In her place was a determined, knowledgeable medic-nin who could scold even someone like Karin. " _Maybe this is what Sasuke likes about her,"_ thought Karin. She took the bottle from Sakura and drank it slowly before washing it down with water.

"I had no idea you were such a high caliber medic-nin" Karin complimented her. "Thank you."

Sakura nodded and helped Karin to her feet. "Medical ninjutsu is one of my strongest attributes as a shinobi. I work at the hospital in Konoha, and I've also established children's clinics in both Suna and Konoha, and hopefully in Iwa after I find Sasuke-kun."

Karin smiled at her. So Sakura wasn't just a pretty face. Somehow, knowing more about her made Karin more comfortable with the idea that Sasuke was happy with her. She was more than what Karin had expected.

"Once again, be more careful." Sakura told her before hopping to the next branch. Karin followed suit with a new respect for the pink-haired woman who had captured Sasuke's heart. Maybe Karin and Sakura were more compatible than she had originally anticipated. With that thought in her head, Karin found a new resolve in her mission. She would not only ensure Sakura's safety for Sasuke's sake, but she would get to know the kunoichi next to her because she wanted to know more.

Maybe they could be friends, afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sky pale blue sky slowly faded into a deep lavender, making the snow on the rocky terrain appear violet. A darkly clad figure quietly made his way around, looking for a cave suitable enough to make camp in. After finding a shallow cave high up in a mountain, Uchiha Sasuke quickly prepared a fire and made himself as comfortable as he could. He was 65 kilometers Northeast of Iwagakure. For the last week, he had remained in the same 15 kilometer radius, scouring over the terrain in search of the two missing shinobi. While it was important that they were found, it wasn't just the ninja who were missing: it was an important scroll that was meant to be shared by the five Kages.

Namiashi Raido and Yamashiro Aoba had been tasked with traveling between each Kage, ensuring that each one had the opportunity to examine it. Ironically, the scroll contained information of abnormalities that Sasuke had found during his redemption journey. He had spent months working with Kakashi and Shikamaru to compile all the information found. While they had only gotten through a small portion of what Sasuke discovered, they still felt the need to inform the other Shinobi leaders of his discoveries. If the information came to be something more than what the Konoha ninja suspected, a Kage summit would be called to discuss the matter. Due to the delicacy of the information contained in the document, two capable jounin were chosen to deliver it from Kage to Kage, and the scroll was protected with a seal that was only known to these village leaders. Raido and Aoba made it to the Raikage and Mizukage successfully, but suddenly disappeared after that. Almost two months after their visit to the Raikage, there was no word from either of them, and the Hokage deployed the first team of shinobi to find them. After three teams returned empty-handed with no new information, Hatake Kakashi had no choice but to call on a man who could search from the shadows: Uchiha Sasuke.

After three months of searching, Sasuke had heavily narrowed down the possible locations of the two ninja. They had definitely traveled to the Northeast of Iwagakure, and it seems they had been kidnapped. He was traveling as fast as he could, utilizing his powers to the best of his ability. He wanted to find the ninja, rescue them, and send them on their merry way. He wanted to be back home again. It was December, and the New Year was only a few weeks away. It was supposed to be his first New Year celebration as a Husband, and although he would never make a big deal out of it to her face, Sasuke missed his wife dearly. The nature of his mission had meant he could not send her any letters or reassurances of his well-being. While they had been apart before, this was their first time apart for more than a week-long mission since their marriage. It had led to many lonely, cold nights where he craved the comfort of Sakura's warm body and comforting presence.

Sasuke sighed, poking the fire before pouring some boiling water into an instant ramen cup. He was incredibly sick of eating ramen and couldn't understand how his best friend and brother, Naruto, could eat it every day. Sasuke missed the fresh tomatoes his wife always bought for him and the warm dinners that she always seemed to have time to make, no matter how tired she was from a busy day at the hospital. He missed the pleasant look on her face when she'd come out from their room, ready for the day, to see that he had made her breakfast. He missed taking quiet, companionable walks with Sakura around Konoha, and he missed the loud, passionate nights they shared together in their bed with the moonlight streaming, making Sakura look like a goddess.

Were it not for his need to protect Konoha and the future generations to come, he would have turned down the mission. The scroll was essential, however, to securing a better future for those who were already living and those who had yet to come. That didn't, however, make the ache in his chest any lighter. He finally had a home and family again. The past 10 months with Sakura had spoiled him. He would wake up to a warm home, with a beautiful wife, and could live a life he had never thought he deserved. He hoped that eventually, little feet would grace the floor of the Uchiha household. The thought of being a father both terrified and pleased him. How we do as a father? Would the child love him? Respect him? Sakura had assured Sasuke that he would make a wonderful father, and that their child would love him. She had also joked that if the child looked like its father, the biggest problem they would have was attention from the opposite sex. Sasuke secretly hoped the child would have the same cherry blossom pink hair, especially if it was a girl.

He could not, however, dwell too much on his children that hadn't even been conceived. Instead, he needed to focus and think. While he knew the general location of the missing shinobi, he only knew the name of one master criminal in the area: Goda. Sasuke knew that this man had something to do with the disappearance, but his specific motives were beyond Sasuke. It was why Sasuke had to find the men quickly. No doubt the scroll was the object this Goda was interested in, but there was no way he had been able to find the seal. In fact, Raido and Aoba were probably being tortured at that moment in order to try and pull information from them. They would not break, however. So it was up to Sasuke to find them before they were seriously harmed. He carefully studied the small map he had of the region after finishing his ramen, and determined that there were a few more mountains in the area that he had not surveyed.

As Sasuke prepared to sleep that night, he was quickly pulled awake by several strange chakras he felt stealthily making their way up the mountain towards his cave.

Unsheathing kusanagi, Sasuke activated his sharingan, preparing for battle.

"Finally," he breathed. He was getting somewhere.

* * *

Sakura tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, carefully going over her map of the Land of Earth. They had traveled all over the Western side of the country, with no sign or trace of Sasuke.

"Maybe we should just head to Iwagakure." She pondered aloud. "Then I can meet with Kurotsuchi. I haven't seen her since she became Tsuchikage. I also need to get some better fitting clothes. These are starting to become a little too tight. And we can stay in an inn, though I can't visit a hot spring. But I can get all the tomatoes and dumplings I want!" Sakura sighed dreamily at the thought of being able to relax. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, her pregnancy was taking a toll on her traveling abilities. "What do you think, Karin?"

"Well, I suppose it would be a good idea to evaluate what we know." Karin thought, adjusting her glasses. "We may learn more about Sasuke's whereabouts in a central location. News travels faster in bigger cities. It's only about a two days' slow walk from here, but if you're feeling up to it, we could make it there by lunch tomorrow."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded in agreement, and the two women departed their camp with resolve. It wouldn't be long until they could sleep and eat somewhere warm. It was freezing outside, and Sakura was especially suffering from it. While she was relatively warm enough, the amount of layers she was wearing made were tight on her stomach. She longed for something loose and comfortable to wear. She was now five months along in her pregnancy, and the only thing she knew for certain was that Sasuke had not been in the western side of the Land of Earth. With that in mind, she needed a central location to get her thoughts together. She had thought numerous times of summoning Katsuyu and having her deliver a message to Sasuke, but she knew that it would be difficult for even her slug friend to find her husband.

 _"Where are you, anata?"_ Sakura thought as she hopped to another branch. Due to her immense chakra control, Sakura was lighter on her feet than the average pregnant woman. She was able to use chakra to cushion her feet and increase her agility so that the baby wouldn't be harmed during her travelling. Sakura wanted this child to be as strong and beautiful as his or her father. She instantly pictured a small boy in her arms. He looked like a miniature Sasuke, with jet black hair and onyx eyes. He would smile and coo, producing a smile on even her husband's stoic face. _"I hope he or she looks just like you, Sasuke-kun."_

Karin was a few steps ahead of Sakura, keeping a secure eye out for any danger. Sakura had learned a great deal about her companion during the past few months. She learned that her favorite food was okonomiyaki, and that she loved perfumes. She knew almost as much as Ino did about flowers, but rather than knowing the meanings, Karin knew what scents mixed together well to create different aromas. Sakura learned that Karin had a lonely childhood, and that she felt like her life had purpose since coming to Orochimaru, where she had recently begun researching how to create perfumes that could be used as weapons. She also knew that there was only one person who could truly irritate her beyond all sense: Suigetsu. One thing Sakura had not approached with her yet, however, was her feelings for Sasuke. Sakura remembered that during their first meeting, when Sasuke had ordered Sakura to take Karin's life, she could tell that Karin held strong feelings towards Sasuke. The current nature of her feelings towards Sasuke, however, was a mystery. Did she still harbor a longing towards him? Or had those feelings gone away? Sakura had long suspected that there was more to Karin's emotions than she let on, but the delicacy of the topic dictated that it should only be approached at an opportune moment. For now, Sakura was happy that Karin seemed as delighted with their friendship as she was.

The two shinobi had been travelling for several hours, and it was well past lunch time when Karin stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sakura, stop!" She hissed. "I just detected three filthy chakras. They seem full of malice."

"Should we turn back? Or do you think it would be safest to just hide in the trees?" Sakura asked, considering which alternative would be most suitable.

"If we stay up here, they shouldn't notice us. They're walking without any hurry. They're probably just common bandits. They should pass below us in about 2 minutes."

Karin was dead on. The group of strangers walked directly beneath their location in two minutes' time, making no effort to conceal their whereabouts.

"Do you think the boys up North have had a chance to ambush the freak yet?" One man with a rather ugly scar on his forehead asked.

"Depends. If the idiot just waltzed into Goda's territory, then I'm sure he's already been taken care of." Another rather pretty man with long blonde haired said.

"I don't know, Juba. He's scary. Probably got some powers beyond what we know. I wouldn't put it past him to put up a good fight." A third man with an eye patch said.

"Lighten up, will ya Ishii? He doesn't stand a chance with the boss." Juba said. "What's he doing poking around anyways, Kiki? I know he's been looking all over Land of Earth, but I never found out why."

"We kidnapped some shinobi from his village." Kiki began. At this, Sakura froze with fear in her heart. "Seems they had something the boss wants. I don't know, didn't ask too much. All I know is that every other ninja who has gone in search of them has come out empty handed, except this guy. Made the boss real angry." Kiki said. "Now, Goda wants to lure him in to our hideout so he can take care of him. I don't think it'll be too easy to, though."

Sakura wasn't just fearful anymore; she was beginning to get angry.

"This guy's found out more information than he should have. So the boss will probably resort to extreme methods to beat it out of him." Kiki continued.

"This is all assuming the boss is able to capture him, of course" Ishii interjected. "Uchiha Sasuke has a reputation for being more powerful than any other of his clan was."

"Damned Uchiha," Juba hissed. "He should have just died with the rest of his clan, or better yet, in the war."

"Would've served him, and us, better." Kiki agreed.

At that, Uchiha Sakura's very, very short temper blew. You could insult her all you wanted, but NO one could say a word about her beloved husband. And with that, she quickly jumped out of the tree in front of the group of thugs.

While the men appeared startled at first, they immediately began to snicker.

"You lost, sweetheart?" Juba inquired, eye brow raised. "I'll bet we could show you the way."

Karin jumped down behind Sakura as she began to slowly make her way towards Juba, an expression of sweet serenity on her face. Juba, who was a good head taller than her, smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at his comrades. Sakura stopped right in front of him, a beautiful smile gracing her pretty face.

"Hello. I'm Sakura. Uchiha Sakura." She announced, with heavy emphasis on the Uchiha. After seeing his smirk turn to shock, Sakura very slowly lifted her hand before channeling her monster strength, and proceeded to flick Juba in the middle of the forehead, sending the blonde flying into a tree. The tree shook and came down with a crash. Juba lay in the debris, unconscious, probably sporting several broken bones. Sakura turned to the other two men, who were cowering in fear. Karin silently watched, totally surprised at Sakura's immense strength and frightening face.

Sakura made her way to the other two men. "Now, I don't know who you men are, but let me tell you one thing." Her deadly voice could have stopped any man in his tracks. It reminded Karin of a siren. Enticing, but in a dangerous and poisonous way.

"My darling husband, Uchiha Sasuke, is more dangerous than any of you idiots could comprehend." She stopped right in front of them, fists clenched. Ishii pulled out a kunai, with the intention of fighting back against her.

"And if you ever say anything about him again, I will bring him to you personally so you can have the opportunity to see so for yourself." With that, Sakura kicked her heel against the Earth, sending a shockwave through that caused Ishii to go flying backwards into a nearby boulder. She then turned to Kiki. "And just so you know, if it weren't for my dear husband, you wouldn't even be alive right now. He saved your scummy life, along with everyone else's during the war. Don't ever doubt him or question his worth, because if you do, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." With that, Sakura punched him in the gut, sending him directly to a pile of snow.

"You could've left at least one conscious, you know." Karin said, hiding her admiration for Sakura's strength. "Then we could have interrogated them."

"Interrogation isn't my specialty," Sakura retorted. "My friend Ino, or even Sasuke would be better at it. I know you specialize in Chakra sensory and detection. It would be better if we took them to Iwa and had the Tsuchikage's special forces interrogate them. They'll be easier to transport if they're unconscious. In fact, I could probably have Katsuyu transport them there ahead of us. My only concern is them waking up before we get there and have the chance to fully explain what happened."

"I have something for that," Karin responded, pulling a small blue perfume bottle from her pack. "This perfume is laced with a sleeping drug. The effects will wear off in twenty-four hours, but not a minute before. If they've been drinking alcohol, then it will last for an extra three hours. And by the smell of this one," she kicked Kiki, "they definitely have been."

Sakura nodded, going to pull Juba from the debris. "It sounds like these men work for some sort of crime lord. I'm sure that Iwa will be thankful to have more information on them."

She grabbed the criminal by the collar, pulling him to Kiki, where Karin was spraying him with perfume. She then grabbed Ishii, and went to summon Katsuyu. The giant slug appeared, happily greeting Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" She gushed. "You look beautiful and glowing! How can I help you?"

"Katsuyu-sama, I need you to split yourself into three and take these men to the Tsuchikage's office. Tell him that these three criminals are working for a crime lord, and that we've captured them. We will be there by this time tomorrow. I'll explain more in depth when I get there, but they won't be able to wake up until about 6 or 7 o'clock tomorrow."

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I'll see that it gets done!" Katsuyu said as she split herself into three.

"Thank you, Katsuyu-sama." Sakura bowed as Katsuyu wrapped herself around the three men and slowly sunk into the earth.

Karin and Sakura were left alone once again.

"Let's get going. I'm ready to be in Iwa." Sakura stated with newfound resolve in her voice.

Karin nodded, and the two women leapt back up into the trees and began traveling again.

After about five minutes had passed, Sakura heard Karin ask in an uncharacteristically timid voice "Sakura? Do you really think Sasuke is in danger?"

Sakura paused for a moment, considering her words. She thought about Sasuke, and his strength in the face of darkess. "No," she replied. "He is not in danger."

"But…how can you be so sure?" Karin pushed further, worry creasing her brow.

"Sasuke-kun is strong. Far beyond what most can comprehend. He can handle these thugs; I have no doubt." Sakura paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides…I would feel it if something happened to him. Our hearts, and our feelings, are connected."

Karin did not give a verbal reply, but instead simply nodded. The two women fell into a silence, and Karin began to think.

The more she had gotten to know Sakura, the more she saw why Sasuke loved her, and she knew that it wasn't just because she had a pretty face. Her heart was as pure as her chakra. She was kind, loyal, and incredibly optimistic. Coupled with a strong temper and an unreasonable sense of justice, the woman was a force to be reckoned with. Now, Karin knew that in addition to her endearing personality, she was an incredible kunoichi, with immense strength, keen intellect, and medical ninjutsu that rivaled her sensei's. She didn't just fit with Sasuke, she complimented him. Where he faltered, she could help him learn and grow, and vice versa. They had a bond that was connected in a way that Karin just did not understand, and probably never would. It was private.

It seemed that Karin was growing fond of Sakura herself, and began to value the very different bond of female friendship she had never had. Despite this, she still harbored feelings toward Sasuke. She couldn't help that she loved the man. While Karin enjoyed traveling with Sakura, she was worried about what her heart would do once they finally found Sasuke. Would jealousy get the better of her? Or would she be able to let him go?

" _It doesn't matter,"_ Karin thought to herself, slightly shaking her head. _"He's not yours to even let go of."_

Karin turned to look at her traveling companion. Sakura's chakra had dimmed immediately after departing again, but it had recently regained its glow. Sakura's lovely face was set with determination.

" _She's not giving up on Sasuke-kun,"_ Karin thought. _"Instead, she's pushing forward to make sure that she does her part of making Sasuke's mission easier. She's doing what she can for him, without even a second thought."_

Sakura truly was a strong woman. She would always put others first, especially her loved ones and friends.

 _"I will do the same,"_ Karin decided, with a similar determination as Sakura. _"I will ensure Sakura's safety, and get her to Sasuke. And this isn't just for Sasuke anymore. This is for Sakura. This is to nurture the new bond we've made."_

Karin turned to Sakura and gave her a genuine smile. Sakura, though shock passing through her eyes at first, quickly became delighted, and flashed a similar smile. A silent understanding came between the women. There bond was strengthening and blossoming into a great friendship.

The two women continued to travel for a few more hours until they were only about 3 hours away from Iwa. They made a small camp that night the same way they did every night. They made the same tea, ate the same ramen cups, and slept in the same bedrolls. The kunoichi, however, were different. They were both changed, with newfound resolve and a determination to find Uchiha Sasuke that made this night different. They were comforted, knowing that no matter what came to them, they both would have a friend by their side.


	4. Chapter 4

Karin and Sakura stepped into the Tsuchikage's office at precisely 12:06 p.m. Due to a bout of morning sickness, Sakura had been unable to travel as early as she had desired. Karin had noted that Sakura had been impatient during their three-hour journey, but now that she was finally at her destination, her chakra had calmed into a state of relaxation. Karin looked around the office. It was a large room, with several stone statues of the former tsuchikages standing proudly. The room was draped in silver and red fabrics, with a few yellow accents mixed in. It was luxurious, but in a very sturdy, almost handsome way. Standing staring out of the large window that looked down upon Iwagakure was a dark-haired kunoichi with. She turned around upon hearing the door open.

"Ah, Sakura!" The woman, who could only be the Tsuchikage, exclaimed. "It's been a long time."

"Tsuchikage-sama," Sakura greeted a woman sitting behind a desk. "It has been a very long time. You look well!"

Sakura was right. Kurotsuchi was a lovely young woman with large charcoal eyes and black pixie-cut hair. Her scarlet one-sleeved dress fit her curvy body perfectly as though it was made for her. She radiated confidence and boldness, exuding the fact that she knew she was made to hold a position of power.

"This is my friend, Uzumaki Karin." Sakura introduced, pulling Karin from her reverie. Karin gave her a slight bow, feeling awkward. She knew it was proper protocol, but it still felt odd to show anyone that kind of respect besides Orochimaru.

"Ah! An Uzumaki, huh?" Kurotsuchi said, her hand holding her chin as if considering Karin's existence. "You just can't get rid of 'em, huh Sakura?" The kunoichi threw her head back and laughed.

"What can I say? They're wonderful people," Sakura jokingly returned. While she playfully returned the tsuchikage's banter, she also began to consider Karin's heritage. She knew that Karin was an Uzumaki, but never gave the fact that she was related to Naruto much thought. Sakura made a mental note to discuss it with Karin later.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Karin." Kurotsuchi turned to her. "A friend of Sakura's must be a friend of mine."

"Likewise," Karin gave her a small, but did not say more.

"As much as I wish for this to just be a visit of pleasantries, unfortunately we have some important matters to discuss." Sakura told Kurotsuchi.

"Ah, yes, the criminals," Kurotsuchi sighed. "Why don't you tell me in depth what happened."

As Sakura launched into an explanation of Sasuke's mission and the encounter with the criminals, Karin listened, and interjected when necessary. As Sakura finished the story, Kurotsuchi was silent for a moment.

"I know Sasuke's safety isn't necessarily a concern for Iwa," Sakura said after a pregnant pause. "But the document he is trying to recover definitely is. And the way these criminals were talking about their boss, Goda, it seems he has a monopoly on crime in the Land of Earth. These men could help us find Sasuke while helping you cut down on crime in your homeland."

"This is definitely an issue that cannot be overlooked," Kurotsuchi said. "And not only because innocent people's safety could be at state. If this scroll is really so important that all the Kage must see it, then it has to be found at all costs. I was just instated as the Tsuchikage six months ago. I have to prove to my people and the other Kage that they can indeed trust me. I will send the prisoners to the interrogation room immediately."

"They won't actually be awake until around 6 o'clock tonight," Karin interjected. "The perfume I used to knock them out usually only lasts for twenty-four hours. However, these men were slightly intoxicated, meaning it lasts for twenty-six to twenty-seven hours. Unless they have a very high constitution and recovery rate, they still have about 5 more hours of sleep."

Kurotsuchi sighed, but her face quickly turned to a smile. "That's fine. I'm sure that Sasuke is handling these men well, and that there is no reason why we have to interrogate them right now. I will wait until they awaken before having my shinobi extract information." The tsuchikage paused, observing the two women before her. They looked exhausted. Sakura, who usually would be fine in her normal shinobi attire, was sporting an incredibly thick crimson cloak, which uncharacteristically consumed her small frame. She was oddly glowing, but her back was slightly hunched over. Karin had dark circles under her eyes, indicating she hadn't slept well, and her clothing looked mussed up. "In the meantime, you two look like you could use some serious rest. There's a hot springs resort a few blocks away. I suggest you stay there. I will summon you as soon as we receive information, and then we can discuss our next move."

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama!" Sakura said, a lovely smile gracing her delicate features. While she couldn't use the hot springs, Sakura was glad for the opportunity to shower in privacy and sleep in a warm bed.

"Thank you," Karin echoed. She was going to soak in the hot springs for hours, until her body felt relaxed and her mind was at peace.

"You are now here as my guests, and will be treated as such." Kurotsuchi replied, a kind smile on her face. "Now, go get some rest. You've been traveling far too long. Souma will show you the way."

A boy no more than fourteen with long black hair tied back in a ponytail walked into the room. His kind green eyes smiled at them, and he bowed. "Hello. I am Araki Souma. I will be escorting you around Iwagakure."

"Hello, Souma. I'm Uchiha Sakura." The pink-haired woman said with a smile.

"Uzumaki Karin," Karin said with a nod.

"Souma is a chunin, so you'll be in capable hands. If you need anything, he will be there to help."

The two women gave the Tsuchikage a bow and another round of "thank you" before following Souma out of the office.

"How do you know her so well, Sakura?" Karin asked as soon as she left. The tsuchikage and her had been cordial with each other in a way that made it seem like they were lifelong friends.

"We fought together during the war," Sakura said, slowly considering her words. "It's not that we have had many chances to meet since then, or that we've even gone shopping or had dinner together. But when you're out there on a battlefield, not knowing whether you're going to live to see the next day…the comrades you make in those moments are ones that will stick with you for life. We were fighting for the same future, and now, we have a bond based around that ideal. Because of that, we will support and provide for each other. We lost too many comrades before. We don't want to lose more."

When Sakura said no more, Karin began to contemplate. Sakura had a bond with Kurotsuchi, but it was different from their bond. It wasn't formed around companionship or lightheartedness. It had been formed on the basis that they were working together to protect the world around them. A friendship had blossomed on comradery rather than friendliness. It was interesting for Karin to consider.

" _They have a bond consisting of female friendship,"_ Karin considered mentally. " _But it's not the same as ours. So not all female friendships are the same. No bonds is the same. Hm."_

"Souma?" The sound of Sakura calling their guide's name pulled her from her thoughts. "Could we possibly visit a clothing store before we reach the inn?"

"Can I ask why, Sakura-sama?" Souma said, surprise in his eyes. These women looked like they were about to drop of exhaustion. Did the two pretty kunoichi really want to shop at this time?

"Well, you see…" Sakura began. "You see…I'm five months pregnant and my clothes are getting too tight around my stomach." Sakura hung her head a little. She hadn't wanted to make it so obvious that her clothes were too small, but she had no other choice.

"Oh! O-of course, Sakura-sama!" Souma stammered, his cheeks turning bright red at the thought of the beautiful kunoichi carrying a child within her. An Uchiha, nonetheless. He decided he had better take extra care of her, or face the rath of the infamous war hero, Uchiha Sasuke. "Actually, if you want, I could have some new clothes delivered directly to your door. We could place an order at Kurotsuchi's favorite tailor, and they would be ready in about an hour."

"Ah, that sounds wonderful! Please, take us there. Karin needs some new clothes as well." Sakura gushed.

" _New clothes?"_ Karin said before looking down at herself. She hadn't really looked at herself in a long time. Her dress was torn in a few spots, parts of her leggings had large holes, and her left sleeve had a small burn mark on it.

"I suppose I do," Karin begrudgingly said aloud to Sakura, allowing her to drag her after Souma into a tailor two doors down from the Tsuchikage's tower.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Iwasa Goda yelled as his two guards went crumbling to the ground. The lecherous man took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground as the three Konoha ninja approached him in his office. Goda had been attempting to unlock the same scroll unsuccessfully when these damned shinobi barged in and took out his guards. How the hell had they escaped from their cells?

The man dressed totally in black with red and purple eyes took one look at him before ordering "Restrain him." The other two shinobi approached Goda faster than he anticipated, and he found his hands were tied with chakra-laced rope.

"Screw you, Uchiha!" Goda yelled, instantly overcome with anger. This one man, who had been captured the day before, had somehow escaped his cell, rescued his friends, and probably taken down every thug in his path on his way to Goda. "You're ruining everything!"

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied before appearing directly in front of Goda. The crime lord looked up, directly into Sasuke's strange eyes.

That was his biggest mistake. Immediately, the man felt as though he was on fire. _He was burning, and could not find water. No one was around, and no one could help him. He was all alone, burning inside his own office. And then it all went black._

"Did you use a genjutsu on him?" The ninja with sunglasses asked Sasuke. Aoba adjusted his glasses and looked closer at Goda, examining the man's limp body and glassy eyes.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Grab the scroll." He motioned to the ninja was a scar trailing from his nose across his left cheek. Raido nodded, and tucked the scroll in his pocket. He then moved with Aoba to lift Goda up so they could carry him.

"How far away from Iwa are we, Sasuke?" Raido asked.

"Hn. About 66 miles away." Was Sasuke's curt reply. "We'll fly there in Susanoo."

With that, Sasuke activated his Susanoo, safely trapping Raido, Aoba, and Goda inside. The two conscious ninja gaped open-mouthed at the chakra surrounding them.

"You are truly a genius, Sasuke," Aoba said to him. Sasuke remained silent, and after breaking through the thin walls of the hideout they were in, the group began their flight to Iwa.

* * *

Sakura sighed contently and stretched out her arms while sitting in a warm bath. After taking a short nap and having a hot meal at the inn, her clothes had been delivered. At the shop she had picked a style she liked and gotten her measurements taken before the tailor had gotten to work making adjustments on the garment Sakura had chosen, and even added the Uchiha clan's symbol on the back. Karin's clothes had been delivered to her room next door, but Sakura was sure the Uzumaki woman was currently lounging in an indoor hot spring downstairs. Since Sakura could not participate with her, she had instead chosen to soak in a bath that was just the right temperature for the pregnant woman. She felt truly clean for the first time in months, and contentedly pat her belly.

"You haven't even been born yet and I already know you'll like baths, just like me." Sakura chattered to her unborn child. "Your papa used to prefer showers, but I've convinced him that baths are enjoyable, too." Sakura began to giggle to herself, thinking of exactly how Sakura had convinced Sasuke that baths were enjoyable.

After a few more minutes of soaking, Sakura began to wash. She then soaked for a few more minutes before lifting herself from the bathtub, grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around her swollen form as much as it would go. She went and dressed in her new clothes, which fit her perfectly, before brushing and drying her wet hair. She styled it for the first time in months, and even put on a small amount of perfume that Karin had given her.

 _"This perfume should be healthy for the baby,"_ she had said. _"It's meant to increase relaxation and thoughtfulness. That's why the base is water rather than alcohol."_

The perfume smelled of lavender and sakura blossoms, a combination that somehow worked. Not being big on makeup, the pink haired woman chose to avoid it altogether. Sakura turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her new red dress fell to her mid-thigh and she work white calf-length leggings underneath. Her sleeves fell to her elbows, and her qipao collar was held in place by a small white button. The dress came in right under her growing breasts before flaring out slightly, flattering her body and making her baby bump appear endearing. Her hair curled under her chin, and she had replaced her forehead protector with a red headband. Sakura felt happy with her appearance for the first time in months. She wondered what Sasuke would think of her appearance, especially since he hadn't seen her since she started showing.

"Would you like how I look, Sasuke?" She wondered aloud. Sakura turned slightly in the mirror so she could see the Uchiha crest at her back. She smiled, knowing that Sasuke loved seeing his family's crest on her. "I think you would."

Sakura was torn away from the mirror by a swift knock on her door. She opened to see Karin in front of her, looking refreshed and, surprisingly, chipper. Her form was now sporting a new purple dress with loose butterfly sleeves that reached her elbow and an under-layer of tight black sleeves that went to her wrist. The collar of her dress was tied together by a small black ribbon. There was a diamond shaped cutout on either side of her waist wear the same sheer black material of the undersleeves was seen. The dress reached mid-thigh, and she sported lavender leggings that reached her just above knees below it. She had opted to get new boots as well, and they reached the bottom of her knees. Rather than a bun, the top half of her hair was pulled into a fishtail braid. She looked lovely.

"Karin, you look wonderful!" Sakura gushed. Karin blushed a little. She obviously wasn't used to praise.

"I came to get you." Karin said, ignoring the compliment. "Souma is going to show us around Iwa."

Sakura smiled and nodded before grabbing the new cloak that had been delivered. It was a lovely shade of dark rose, and even had the small Uchiha fan on the back. While Sakura usually preferred a jacket to a cloak in the winter season, she had found that during her pregnancy it felt too confining. She donned the cloak and tied the small crimson ribbon at the collar before following Karin out into the hall, down the stairs, and into the streets of Iwagakure. Souma was waiting outside for them, and bowed slightly before greeting them. The three departed and began touring around Iwa. All around them were bustling crowds of families and friends, looking around markets and dining together. Some were shopping for accessories and baubles, while others were simply enjoying the company of their companions.

While the stone city did not resemble Konoha, the people reminded Sakura of her hometown, and she felt a longing in her heart to be back where she belonged. She missed her pervy sensei-turned-hokage, both of her loudmouth blonde bestfriends, and their much calmer dark-haired lovers. She missed her drunken mentor, her ever-worried companion, and her tiny little pig. She missed her warm home, her little garden where she could make anything grow, and most of all, she missed her husband. She wished they were home together.

"Sakura?" Karin asked, pulling the rose-haired woman from her reverie. "Sakura? Do you want some dumplings?" Karin gestured towards the stand. "I swear, it's like you haven't been paying attention to a word I've said! What's going through your head?" Karin teased her. She really was feeling lighthearted. She had experienced a hot spring soak for the first time in a very long time, and it had put her in a jovial state that she couldn't recall having before.

"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking about Konoha. And yes, I would love some dumplings!" Sakura smiled at her. The trio moved to the stand, bought their dumplings, and went to sit at a table. Karin was quiet for a moment before deciding something.

"Would you like to talk about Konoha, Sakura?" Karin asked. Not only was she curious about Sakura's thoughts now that they were friends, but she also hoped to learn more about the different bonds Sakura had.

Sakura beamed at her. She hadn't really talked about Konoha because she wasn't sure if Karin would show any interest. Now that she did, Sakura jumped at the offer. "I'd love to! What would you like to know?"

"Well, what were you just thinking about it?" Karin prompted.

Sakura sighed for a moment, before delving into her feelings. "I was thinking about how much I miss everyone. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, and even Tonton. I hope Ino's been watering my garden so that all my flowers don't die. I hope Sai hasn't been giving her too much of a hard time in their marriage. He doesn't really have any knowledge of how to interact with people, and while he loves Ino, sometimes he doesn't always say the right thing, so Ino's working on it with him. There have been numerous days where Sai has sported a black eye after telling Ino the wrong thing." Sakura giggled at the thought. Sai would often come to her and ask her to heal him, and Sakura would give him advice about Ino. "I wonder if Kakashi-sensei is ever going to stop reading his damned Icha Icha books. The hokage shouldn't be reading that filth while on the job. I wonder how much money Tsunade has lost recently, and how well Shizune is doing at the hospital without me." Sakura paused, and proceeded fighting back tears. "I wonder if Hinata and Naruto are doing alright. Their baby was due in November. I wonder if it was a boy or girl, what they named it, and how they're adjusting to parenthood. I wanted to be the one to deliver the baby, but unfortunately, I had to leave a month before Hinata was due. Naruto was probably a mess during labor." Sakura paused, cackling to herself as tears spilled. Naruto, as powerful as he may be, simply could not take it when Hinata was in pain, and would freak out if she so much as cut her finger.

"You have a lot of bonds, Sakura." Karin said thoughtfully. "I'm sure they all miss you too."

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled. "They'd better miss me...shanaroo…". Karin smiled at the sound of Sakura's now-familiar verbal tic. "If it weren't for Hinata being pregnant, I'm sure Naruto would have discovered by now that I'm pregnant and come after me." Sakura felt a pang of guilt when she realized that other than Karin and Souma, only Kakashi and Tsunade knew that she was pregnant. Naruto would blow up when he found out that his two best friends had hid their pregnancy from him. She was certain he would give them the silent treatment for a few days.

" _To be fair Naruto, Sasuke doesn't even know yet,"_ Sakura thought.

Thinking about Naruto made Sakura remember her earlier mental note to discuss the blonde troublemaker with Karin.

"By the way, Karin, I meant to ask you something earlier."

Karin chewed and swallowed the dumpling in her mouth before saying "What was it?"

"Have you ever considered that you and Naruto are related?" Sakura blurted out. "I just mean, you're both from the Uzumaki clan. Do you have any idea how you're connected?"

Karin thought for a moment before responding. "I've actually discussed this with Orochimaru. I don't remember anything before being in Kusagakure with my mother, who didn't really talk about her family. It was just the two of us. I have no idea how Naruto's mother, Kushina, is related to us. He could be anything from my first cousin to my fourth. There's no denying that we share the same name and bloodline. How close in structure our DNA is, however, has not been determined. I'm sure we could figure it out if we wanted to. Orochimaru has the equipment. We would just feel a need to do it, which I currently don't."

As Karin finished speaking, Sakura swallowed a dumpling. "But you two are definitely related! It's just interesting to think about the fact that despite losing his parents and not knowing you very well, you're still part of his family. Whether you speak or not, you two have a bond." Sakura paused and began snickering. "You have similar tempers too."

Karin thought for a moment. " _A bond? With Naruto?"_.

"I guess I never thought of that," Karin quietly said. "A family. Even if we're not close…he's still family." Karin smiled. She really wasn't alone as she thought.

"C'mon, let's go shop around some," Souma interjected, standing and smiling. The two women were growing very thoughtful, and he wanted to keep them perked up. They were guests of Iwa, and the man was frightened at the prospect of the head of the Uchiha clan thinking he kept his wife upset. The kunoichi were receptive to his suggestion, and got on their feet immediately.

"I've heard Iwa has some of the most beautiful jewelry in the world!" Sakura stated.

"It's true," Souma said with a smile. "The Land of Earth is rich with minerals and gems."

The group shopped around for a few hours before the sun began to dwindle in the sky. It was getting late, and Sakura was getting hungry. The trio was about to head back to the inn when a kunoichi appeared in from of Souma.

"Tsuchikage-sama has summoned you three," the blonde said. "Please get to her office immediately."

"Thank you, Sen." Souma said, before motioning to his companions. "Follow me, please." The blonde kunoichi disappeared as they began to walk ahead. They reached the Tsuchikage's office in no time, and were quickly ushered in by Souma. It seemed Kurotsuchi didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Ah, hello ladies." The tsuchikage said as they entered. Sakura and Karin both gave her a slight bow of respect. "You look well-rested and refreshed."

"Yes, thank you Tsuchikage-sama," Sakura thanked her earnestly. Karin nodded next to her.

"I've summoned you because my interrogation unit has just finished picking the minds of the three shinobi men. It seems the one called Kiki was the leader of the trio, and they were carrying stolen weapons on them. They were making their way to a small village to the south of here in order to sell the weapons for twice their worth. We have confiscated the items, and intend on returning them back to their rightful owners. We've also learned that Iwasa Goda is a crime lord with a heavy control over all the black market dealings that occur in the Land of Earth. Illegal drugs, weapons, medicines, and stolen goods have passed from hand to hand under his control. He uses low-level shinobi and average thugs to do his dirty work. Luckily, after reading their minds, we have pinpointed his exact location, and we fully intend on sending several teams of skilled shinobi after him. It seems we are dealing with a dangerous criminal, and if he has his hands on Kakashi's scroll, then it could only be used to hurt us. Our teams are preparing as we speak."

At this, the door swung open and a bright voice that Sakura recognized spoke "Don't even bother."

Sakura gasped "Aoba?" as she spun around. Her heart stopped immediately. If she payed attention, she would have seen Aoba and Raido carrying a seemingly unconscious man. The man was filthy, and reeked of cigarettes and booze. If she payed attention, she would have seen that the man's eyes were glassed over as though he was in a genjutsu. And if she noticed, she would have heard Karin and the Tsuchikage both gasping behind her.

But she didn't.

Instead, she was focused on the man bringing up the rear. A graceful, tantalizing man with raven-black hair and onyx colored eyes set into a face that she knew better than her own. His tall, muscular form was open for her to see, as his cloak was tossed behind him. His right hand rested lazily on Kusanagi. His incredibly handsome face twisted from a look of apathy to one of pure shock as he laid his eyes on her. His eyes seemed to ask her what she was doing, and both shock and worry flashed through them.

"…Sakura?" His velvety voice said slowly.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed, relishing in his beautiful presence.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke said, scowling. She wasn't wearing mission gear. "There's no reason for you to be outside of Konoha."

She took a very deep breath.

And then, forgetting that there were other people in the room, the very pregnant and temperamental Uchiha Sakura lost her temper with her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What the hell do you mean, there's no reason for me to be outside of Konoha?!" Sakura began firing off, her delicate control of her temper breaking. "If what you said is true, then there's no reason for YOU to be outside of Konoha! You've been gone for months, and I haven't heard a single word from you! Shannaroo!"

Karin watched as Sakura continued to tell the Uchiha man off with her mouth comically hanging open. Never before had she ever seen someone talk to Sasuke the way his wife was. In fact, Karin was certain that if anyone else had dared yell at the man, he would have silenced them with that terrifying sharingan of his. She looked around the room to see if anyone else was as surprised as she was. Kurotsuchi had her mouth hidden behind her hand, trying to suppress the shock and mirth that she dared not let out. Souma looked totally confused and lost, as though he had no idea why Sakura was yelling at this strange man. The two Konoha-nin were watching with mild amusement that seemed as though they had seen this happening before, but still found it funny. As Karin turned back to look at Sasuke, she was flabbergasted.

Never before had she seen Uchiha Sasuke look as terrified and sheepish as she had there. He looked totally shocked and almost helpless. His wife, this little pink haired ninja, had total control over him in that moment. Karin didn't know if she wanted to laugh or not. She decided it would be best not to laugh at Sasuke, because while his wife could obviously berate him, there was no way he would take it from others.

"…and did you think that I was just going to sit around Konoha, pining after you when I have things to do?" Sakura was telling him, her small hand poking at his chest. "Baka! Sometimes you're just as bad as Naruto! But he would've at least acknowledged Hinata with a smile! You didn't even tell me hello or thought that maybe there was a reason why I was here. You just assumed that I was trying to make trouble, didn't you? I've told you before that I'm not a weak woman, and if I have to remind you again then it's only going to make your life more difficult!" Sakura took a deep breath. She was tiring herself out. "Shannaroo! Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sasuke looked at his wife for a few moments before the fear dimmed down. Sakura's explosion was almost done, and then he could actually talk sensibly with his wife. When pink-haired woman had an episode, it terrified Sasuke to no end. He did not like being at the receiving end of her infamous temper, and preferred it when she yelled at Naruto or Kakashi, and even on occasion, Sai. He would never admit his wife scared him, though. A smirk began to play at his lips at the thought of the payback he would get from his wife after this outburst. That smirk, however, only seemed to set Sakura off again.

"What are you smirking at?" She bit at him. "Do you think something is _funny_?" She poked him in the chest.

His smirk widened before raising his hand until it was level with her face, and proceeded to poke her in the forehead.

"Very funny," he breathed.

Sakura was very still before tears formed in her eyes and she launched her arms around her husband.

"Baka." She called him. He wrapped his arm around her for once, and allowed her this small token of public affection. He had missed her. Her soft body was warming and enticing, but seemed a little different. Curvier. Rounder. He pulled back from her, but could not see underneath her cloak. Her illuminating face blushed as she watched him study her, as if he knew something was amiss.

"We need to talk later," Sakura told him quietly. "Alone."

Sasuke nodded, knowing there were more pressing matters at hand than his wife's curvy hips, even though the thought of them made his mouth water. He turned to glance around the room, and noticed his former comrade there.

"Karin?" He called to her, eyebrows knitting together. "Why are you here?"

"I've…I've been..." Karin stuttered, not knowing what to say. She couldn't outright tell him that she was protecting Sakura because she was pregnant when Sakura hadn't had the chance to tell Sasuke in private.

"She's been traveling with me!" Sakura said brightly. "We met up with each other near Kusa, and traveled together since she had a mission near Iwa. We've become good friends."

Sasuke's face darkened instantly. He didn't want Sakura to become involved with anyone from his past with Orochimaru. He would talk to her about that in private, though. For now, he just nodded at her before turning to Kurotsuchi.

"Tsuchikage," he acknowledged her.

"Uchiha," she returned. "It seems you've already taken care of our problem. Is this incoherent fellow Goda?"

"Hn," he confirmed. "Yesterday while resting in a mountain cave, I let myself be ambushed and captured so I could be taken to Goda's hideout. Then, after learning where Raido and Aoba were kept, I rescued them. We took out all of his guards, and then captured Goda and the scroll. There are still plenty of men and women left there, so it will still be necessary to deploy teams to clean things up. I'm sure the entire hideout has turned to chaos."

"Alright," Kurotsuchi said. "I will summon my teams and inform them that their mission will now be focused on cleaning the place up." She contemplated for a moment and then called out "Sen!", and the blonde kunoichi from before came in. "Take this man to interrogation immediately." Sen bowed before throwing Goda over her shoulder and leaving the room without a word. "Now, let me see this scroll."

Raido pulled out a small scroll from his pack and respectfully handed it to the Tsuchikage with a slight bow. She smiled at him before placing the scroll before her and releasing the seal that only the Kages knew. As she opened the scroll, she began to study. "This is a lot of information," she said, reading the first few sentences. "I'll need the rest of the week to study it, especially with all of this Goda nonsense going on. Then I will sign that I have indeed read it, and you can go on to Suna." The dark-haired woman paused for a moment, studying the ninja around her. "I will suggest to Kakashi after what has occurred in the Land of Earth that Sasuke accompanies Raido and Aoba on the trip to Suna. There will be many angry cronies of Goda wandering around. It will be good to have backup."

Sasuke simply nodded. He had suspected that he would be forced to accompany the other two ninja. "For now, go and rest. It seems you've been through quite an ordeal. You'll be staying at the same inn as Sakura and Karin. Souma will continue to accompany you. Thank you again, Sasuke." Sasuke just nodded again.

"You are dismissed." At that, the Tsuchikage turned her back to look out the window, deep in thought. The group of ninja departed for the inn, following Souma.

"It's good to see you, Sakura" Raido smiled at her. "I haven't seen you blow your temper like that since Naruto accidently broke Sasuke's hand while sparring." The ninja chuckled at the memory. He had been delivering a missive to Sasuke from Kakashi, and had found him inside the hospital smirking. Sakura was healing him while simultaneously ripping Naruto a new one.

"Ah," Sakura blushed, slightly embarrassed by her behavior. Sasuke just scowled and moved closer to Sakura. The rose-haired girl immediately changed the subject by saying "Aoba, Raido, have you met Karin?" She gestured towards her friend who was walking a few feet to her right. The kunoichi's head snapped up at her name being called. They ninja exchanged light pleasantries.

Sakura remained silent for the remainder of the short walk to the inn. She was beginning to get nervous. Once Sasuke and her were safe in their room, it would be time to tell him about the baby. _"How is he going to react?"_ Sakura thought. " _Will he be happy? Or angry?"_

Sasuke noticed his wife's unusual silence, and began to grow worried. Once they were behind closed doors, he would discover what was bothering her. Her emotions were more sporadic than usual. From angry yelling to happy tears to quiet silence. Something was wrong, and Uchiha Sasuke was going to get to the bottom of it.

As they entered the inn, Karin immediately turned down a hallway to the right, mumbling something about going to the hot springs. Souma went to the front desk with Aoba and Raido, leaving the Uchiha couple alone. Sasuke silently followed Sakura upstairs and down a lavish looking hallway before she stopped right in front of a door. She fumbled with the knob and opened the door, her shoulders extremely tense. Sasuke followed her in and looked around the room as he took off his shoes and worn-out cloak. A massive bed lay in the middle of the room, decorated with crimson pillows and quilts. There was a small gold and red settee to the right of the bed right in front of a large balcony. There were two night tables on either side of the bed, and a full-size mirror on the left. There was a small door that Sasuke suspected led to the bathroom. In front of the bed was a small table and chairs, just large enough for two people to dine comfortably. It was a large, lavish room, and definitely stated that they were honored guests of Iwa.

He turned to see Sakura standing and staring up at him, still wearing her cloak. Wasn't she warm in that? She averted her eyes once he attempted to meet her gaze, and began chewing on her bottom lip. This was so uncharacteristically Sakura. She looked like she did in her genin days, and not like the strong, beautiful woman she had become.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began. He walked closer to her and pulled her chin up so her eyes met his. "Sakura, what's wrong with you?"

"Ah, nothing anata!" She blushed. "I just…I just…"

"What?" He implored. "What did you have to tell me earlier?"

Sakura swallowed, not sure where to begin. "I…I suppose it's better if I just show you." Sakura backed away from Sasuke and motioned for him to sit on the bed. She turned her back and took a deep breath before removing her cloak. She took in another deep breath and turned to face her husband with a small smile.

At first, Sasuke could only think about how beautiful his wife was. She was glowing in a way he had never seen before. But as his eyes began to travel down her body, he noticed that her breasts were bigger than normal. Her hips were rounder. And her stomach…

Sasuke inhaled sharply. He couldn't believe his eyes. Could his wife be…?

As if confirming her state, Sakura placed one hand over the bump and gently smiled down at it. She was with child.

Sasuke felt his head begin to swim. _"How long?"_ the thought. _"How long has she known? When is the baby due? When did this happen? Did she travel to Iwa_ _ **pregnant**_ _?"_

"I know that it's a shock," Sakura told him. "But it really shouldn't be. We were never very careful, and if you remember, during July we both had a lot of missions…so when we were home, we were a little more…eager than normal." Sakura blushed at the memory of how her and her husband had behaved. "One of those instances led to this." She pointed at her swollen belly. "I found out about a week after you left. The baby is due around late March or early April. I forgot to ask Tsunade-sama the specific date."

"Sakura…" Sasuke interrupted her. "Why did you leave Konoha?" His face was set with lines of stoic disapproval.

"I left to find you," Sakura replied, with tears forming. "I couldn't let you…I couldn't keep you in the dark. There was no way to contact you, and you could have been gone for much longer. I wasn't going to let this child be born without his or her father, and I wasn't going to let you go without seeing the newest Uchiha." Sakura wiped away her tears, but they kept coming. "I went immediately to Kakashi and told him that I would be leaving to find you. I told him that there was no way he could keep me there when you were out here, not knowing that you were going to be a father. He gave me a copy of your mission information, and I departed. Then, I found Karin near Kusa, and she traveled with me, helping me on my way here. I've been looking for you for so long, Sasuke-kun, and now I've found you and I don't even know if you want this child and I-" Sakura's babbling was interrupted by a pair of soft lips capturing her mouth. Sasuke had moved towards his wife during her explanation, and finding that she was getting herself too worked up, kissed her. It was his preferred method of making Sakura quiet.

His wife responded to the kiss eagerly, and pressed herself hard against him. He deepened the kiss, and got lost in Sakura's warm lips and sweet smelling hair. His one arm wrapped around Sakura's small frame, and her hands went up to his hair. They moved towards the large bed. Clothes flew off, and as their bodies became one, Sasuke and Sakura finally felt whole again. They were reunited, and this time was special. This time, there was more involved than just missing each other.

In the aftermath, Sakura lay cuddled next to him, lazily stroking his chiseled chest. She was glowing even more than before, her green eyes full of content. "I missed you, anata." She told him quietly. He gave her one of his rare smiles and kissed her right on the diamond gracing her forehead.

"I missed you too," he breathed. His hand traveled down to her growing stomach and held the small pooch. "I just want you to know…" He paused, thoughtfully considering what to say.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled demurely at him.

"I want this child," he said quickly, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. He didn't expand any further, and he didn't need to. Sakura understood all the words he could not say. She understood his happiness, his love, and his excitement. Their hearts were connected, and she knew that their bond would only grow with the addition of the child.

They were quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke "So you're almost five months along?" When Sakura nodded, he continued. "If I have to travel to Suna, you'll be coming with me. You will not leave my side while carrying our child." Sakura gasped. She had fully intended on following her husband whether he liked it or not, but his wanting her to be with him was not expected. She smiled then, knowing that it only meant Sasuke wanted to care for her, and relished in the way he referred the baby as " _our child"_.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She nuzzled her face against his chest. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?" Sakura wondered aloud. She hadn't given it too much thought, save for the visions of Sasuke holding a black-haired baby boy with bright green eyes.

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied. He secretly thought of a small girl, with hair as pink as Sakura's.

"And you know, we have no clothes, blankets, or diapers for the child. We have a lot of shopping to do. Naruto and Hinata began preparing as soon as she became pregnant, though that was probably partially due to Naruto's…enthusiasm." Sakura chuckled at the thought of her blonde best friend's excitement at having a family.

"Speaking of Naruto…" Sasuke interjected, his mood dimming. He recalled the way Sakura had told him that the Uzumaki brat wouldn't have treated his wife the same way as Sasuke. "Don't ever compare me to the Dobe again." The Uchiha man growled.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed. "It was my temper blowing. It is true that Naruto would have smiled at Hinata and shown her plenty of affection…but you did give me a very different kind of reunion that I prefer." Whether she was referring to the forehead poke or the lovemaking they just shared, Sasuke didn't know. Either way, a smirk crept onto his face, that disappeared almost immediately.

"How soon did you tell the dobe after you found out? You already told Kakashi." A pang of jealousy hit Sasuke in the chest. The old perv had found out he was going to be a father before Sasuke did.

"Hm? Oh, Naruto doesn't know yet. I gave Kakashi strict orders that no one would know. In fact, other than Tsunade, Kakashi, and Karin, no one but you knows. Not even Ino-pig. Kakashi only knew so I could get paid leave. If I had left with no notice, you know it wouldn't have gone over well." Sakura explained.

Sasuke thought this over, and snickered to himself at how upset the dobe would be once Naruto found out he would be the equivalent of an Uncle. He then remembered Sakura's new friendship with another Uzumaki.

"Sakura, why are you really traveling with Karin?" He asked, turning to glare at her. "She's in leagues with Orochimaru. I don't want you interacting with people from my dark past."

"Well, that's not really up to you," Sakura told him fiercly, surprising him. "Karin is more than just one of Orochimaru's lackeys. She's my friend. She has taken care of me, and been my companion while I was traveling searching for you. If it weren't for her, I would have lost my mind."

"But she's-" Sasuke was cut off immediately by Sakura.

"No buts! Karin and I have a bond of female friendship that you cannot touch." Sakura chastised. "We are not just two women who are forced to act cordial. We have developed a real sense of friendship. I trust her, and I like to be around her. She reminds me of Ino and Naruto." Sakura smiled softly at this. "I know that she used to have feelings for you, but she has never once mentioned them to me. Instead of trying to hurt me or show jealousy, she has only been kind and caring. In fact, I would say that our friendship means more to her than she would say."

Sasuke looked at his wife for a few moments. The Karin he knew from Taka was abrasive, calculating, and hot-headed. She would have killed anyone for the opportunity to touch Sasuke, including his wife. It seemed, however, that Karin had grown in the last few years. And the woman she had grown into was obviously one his wife enjoyed being around. While he didn't fully trust her around his wife, Sasuke decided that he would see how Karin interacted with Sakura, and not press this issue any further.

"Fine," Sasuke said to his wife. She giggled at his resignation, and kissed his jaw.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered in a voice that made him ready to seduce her all over again.

"Hn?" He asked, fully preparing for another round of pleasure.

"I'm very, very hungry." The kunoichi said, blushing at him. As if right on cue, her stomach grumbled.

Sasuke paused for a moment before letting out a quiet chuckle. It was like music to Sakura's ears, and she beamed at him.

"What would you like?" He asked her, rubbing her stomach.

"Well, I'd like an extra-large salad with extra tomato and ginger dressing, a side of umeboshi and ginger rice, some green tea with lemon, and two orders of anmitsu for dessert."

Sasuke threw his head back and laughed a genuine laugh, which was a rarity. It caused Sakura's smile to widen, before she felt a small kick at her stomach. Sasuke stopped laughing immediately and stared at Sakura's stomach.

"I guess he or she likes the sound of your laugh," Sakura breathed. "It just kicked."

"Has that happened before?" Sasuke breathed.

"No, not yet." Sakura felt small happy tears forming at her eyes. Sasuke grabbed her face and pulled her in for kiss. He then wiped her eyes and got off the bed.

"Get dressed." He told her, another one of his rare smiles on his face. "I'll order some food." And then he began to get dressed himself.

* * *

Karin didn't know how to feel. As she undressed in the women's changing room, she felt her agitation growing. Seeing Sasuke again was nerve-wracking. He was still as handsome as ever, and his chakra made her feel better than it ever had. Seeing him with Sakura was an interesting experience that left her emotions confused. After the hug in the Tsuchikage's office, there had been no more open displays of affection. Instead, there were subtle actions that made Karin realize exactly how much the Uchiha couple was connected. It was as though they revolved around each other. If Sasuke took a step, Sakura did too. When walking outside, Sasuke silently hovered behind Sakura, protecting her from unknown forces, almost daring them to come near his wife. They shared looks that Karin did not understand, and she knew it was pointless to try to. After reaching the inn, Karin knew that Sakura needed the opportunity to talk to Sasuke about their child, so she had opted to go to the hot springs rather than get dinner with Sakura. She needed to relax, anyways.

It was all so confusing. Karin had a bond with Sakura that was different than anything she had ever had. It was a bond of true friendship between women, and Karin realized that it was more special that she had thought before. It didn't make her love Sasuke any less. Instead, it made her love Sakura as well, which made the situation even more confusing. Karin shared a bond with Sasuke as well, but it was very different. They had been on Taka together. They were teammates, and for a very long time, Karin had wanted it to be more. After meeting Sakura, however, that want had faded some. She still harbored feelings towards Sasuke, but they were different. Seeing him happy with Sakura had filled Karin with a bittersweet sense of contentment. See Sasuke at peace was all she had ever really wanted, besides maybe the chance to show him her physical side.

As Karin stepped into the hot spring pool, she continued to consider the relationships she had in her life, beyond Sasuke and Sakura. Orochimaru was her boss. They shared a bond of mutual respect, and of power. Juugo was a comrade. He cared about the wellbeing of the people around him, including her. Suigetsu was an annoyance, and Karin had contemplated severely injuring him on multiple occasions. He was still part of Taka, however, and she knew they would always be there for each other in times of danger. Her mother, though a distant memory now, had loved her beyond anything. They had a bond between mother and child that could not be touched by anyone else. Naruto was her relative, and despite never speaking to him more than a few times, even they had a blood bond.

" _It's like no matter who I think of, we have a bond,"_ Karin thought to herself. _"But none of them are exactly the same. There is no same type of bond. They're all…different."_ Karin sighed and again thought of Orochimaru. " _Once Sakura leaves with Sasuke, it will be time for us to part ways. I still have a package to take to the hideout."_ Pain shot through Karin at the thought of parting with Sakura. " _I'll be alone again. I wonder if our bond will falter in our time apart."_

Karin took a deep breath, and pushed the hurtful thoughts away. Instead, she chose to focus on her experiments, and how she hoped to try new things in the lab near Iwa. Maybe she would try to create a perfume that kept nightmares at bay, or one that could cause extra stamina.

Karin waded deeper into the hot spring and allowed herself to relax, overcome by the warm steam and her own contemplative heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Two and a half weeks went by in Iwagakure before the Tsuchikage had the opportunity to finish reading the scroll. With all the Goda business, as well as a New Year festival going on, she had been very busy. The New Year had come and gone, and Sakura was over halfway through her pregnancy. Kurotsuchi had signed the scroll, and after some discussion with the Hokage, they had determined that Sasuke and Sakura would accompany Raido and Aoba to Sunagakure.

On the day of their departure, Karin woke up with a heavy heart. She would be parting from the rest of the group, her personal mission of delivering Sakura to Sasuke fulfilled. After showering, dressing, and fixing her hair, Karin packed her few belongings into her pack, alongside the small package she meant to deliver to Orochimaru's hideout. With one last inspection of her room, Karin turned and walked out the door. She passed by the room where the Uchiha couple was staying, and smiled a small smile when she heard Sakura ordering Sasuke around from within with a loud "Shannaroo!". She made her way down to the lobby where Raido and Aoba were waiting for the other konoha-nin.

"Good morning, Karin," Raido smiled at her.

"Hm, good morning!" Karin replied, attempting to appear cheerful. They weren't waiting for long before Sakura and Sasuke appeared. Sasuke looked as handsome as ever, his chiseled jaw set into a state of apathy. Sakura's beautiful face was more cheerful than Karin had ever seen it. Her morning sickness had subsided heavily in the last two weeks, letting Sakura enjoy mornings again. After exchanging good mornings, the group left the inn, and walked down the morning streets of Iwagakure. The only stop the group made was for a quick breakfast, and in no time they were at the gates of Iwa. It was there that Karin turned towards Sakura, who already had tears forming.

"This is where I have to part ways," she said, a bitter smile on her face. "I'll be heading west instead of South." Sakura threw herself at Karin, instantly stunning the Uzumaki. She couldn't remember the last time someone hugged her.

"There's a lot I want to say," Sakura began, choking into Karin's shoulder. "But…I guess the best thing to say would be thank you. Thank you for traveling with me, being my friend, and for everything you've done for me." Karin looked over Sakura's shoulder to see Sasuke watching the interaction, his eyebrows knit together in thought. Sakura then pulled away from Karin and placed her hands on either of the redhead's shoulders. "Can I write to you?"

Karin shook her head sadly. "There's no telling where I'll be at any given time," she explained sadly. "I don't even know how long I'll be at this hideout. It could be five months, or it could be five days." That was partly true. The other half that Karin didn't want to tell her is that Orochimaru would have her head if she divulged the locations of his hideouts.

Sakura nodded at this, knowing it had been a longshot. "It's okay," the kunoichi said before smiling brightly. "No matter how far apart we are, we'll still be connected. I hope I get to see you again soon!"

Karin smiled at that. They were connected. After another hug, Sakura finally let go of Karin. Sasuke suddenly appeared right behind his wife, protectively standing over her.

After a moment's deliberation, the Uchiha looked at Karin and muttered a simple "Thank you". Karin was stunned once again, this time because Sasuke was actually thanking her. He was thanking her for being friends with his wife, and thanking her for watching over Sakura.

Karin surprised herself with what came out of her mouth after this. "If you lose her or let her get hurt, I will personally find you and take care of you myself," She warned, her fiery temper showing. "She is carrying a child within her, and you need to protect her with everything you have."

Sasuke looked stunned, as Karin had never talked to him like that, and if it hadn't been for Sakura erupting into giggles, he probably would have given her a scathing comeback. Instead, he simply nodded. Karin took a step back and looked at the group. Sasuke had put his one arm around Sakura's small shoulders, and Aoba and Raido were watching the scene with small smiles. With a nod and a "See you" towards Sakura, Karin turned around and departed.

Sakura watched her until she was lost in the trees, and a few stray tears escaped her eyes before she wiped them away. Sasuke watched his wife carefully, not wanting to upset her any further, even though they had to get moving. The couple exchanged a look, and with a nod, began walking South towards Suna. It would take them five days to get there, and possibly longer with Sakura's state. With a jump up towards the small, rocky forest that faced them, the group began making their way through the trees, a resounding silence surrounding them.

* * *

Karin reached Orochimaru's hideout by 7 p.m. She was greeted by Juugo upon entering, and she was more than grateful that Suigetsu wasn't there.

"Ah, Karin." He said as she walked into the lab. "How was your trip?"

"Long," was all Karin said. She handed him the small parcel from Orochimaru. "I'll be in my room. Do not let anyone disturb me."

She felt Juugo's eyes on her back as she left the lab, but she didn't care. The redhead made a beeline for her room down the hall, and immediately lay on her bed. She was emotionally and mentally exhausted. Her body felt fine, but being left alone had allowed Karin to overthink. She had thought about the meaning of friendship, how she had changed in the last few months, and what her feelings for Sasuke really were. She thought of the small child she probably wouldn't get to see, and she thought of how infrequently she would get to meet with her new friend.

As she lay in her bed, Karin sighed heavily and allowed a few tears to escape. She missed having a friend close by already. It was going to be alright, though, because Karin felt secure that the bond between her and Sakura was not temporary. They would always be connected. With that comforting thought, Karin fell into a deep sleep that relieved her from her own mind.

* * *

Karin awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and brighter than she had before. With the parting from Sakura behind her, she was ready to delve into her work again. She fixed her hair and put on her clothes before leaving to eat and then make her way to the lab.

As she finished her breakfast, however, her plans for the day were changed. She felt Suigetsu's chakra before he came in, and she let out a small groan, pushing her plate of food away. The man came in with a smirk on his face. "Good morning, Karin," he crooned. "You look as awful as ever."

"What do you want, bastard?" She hissed at him, her fists clenched.

"Touchy as ever, I see." Suigetsu's smirk widened. "Can't two teammates enjoy breakfast together?"

"I seem to have lost my appetite," Karin bit back. "Now what do you really want?"

"You could be polite you know," the white-haired man sighed. "One of Orochimaru's snakes arrived this morning. He has ordered us to travel to the Land of Fire hideout. It seems he has new samples for your experiments."

"You mean I have to travel for a week with _you_?" Karin seethed.

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled about the prospect either," Suigetsu bit back. "We're supposed to be there for a few months, though."

Karin sighed, thinking about the prospect of being stuck with this man for months.

"Fine," Karin said. "We leave in an hour. Be ready." At that, Karin got up and left the room, heading to pack her bag before the week-long trip. Her temper was already flaring, and she knew this week would be a rough one.

Karin took a deep breath in order to think clearly. She thought of Sakura, and how unlikely their friendship had been. " _Maybe I should use this week as an opportunity to work on our bond,"_ She thought. _"After all, I see Suigetsu and Juugo more than anyone."_

With resolve to try and establish a better relationship with her teammate, Karin packed her bag and went to say goodbye to Juugo. While she was sure that they would still fight, Karin hoped to create stronger bonds with the people around her. If she didn't have bonds, then what was the point of living?

* * *

It took 6 days for the Konoha shinobi to reach Suna. Even though Sakura had argued that she could travel fine, Sasuke didn't want to take any risks, and had cut their days short. When they finally walked into the Kazekage's office, Sakura took in the room around her. Save for the addition of some new cactus plants, the room hadn't changed one bit since the last time she had been there. Several round windows graced the sand-colored walls, and Gaara's simple desk stood in the middle of the room. The room reflected the Kazekage: subtle and stoic, but welcoming. Standing and watering a cactus by one of the windows was Gaara, the red-haired Kazekage with the red symbol of love on his forehead.

"Gaara," Sakura greeted him, making him turn around. The Konoha shinobi bowed in front of him.

"Ah, welcome," Gaara's quite voice said with a gentle smile. He looked at each of the shinobi, who looked exhausted, but none more than Sakura. Upon seeing her swollen stomach and slumped shoulders, his smile turned to a frown. "Sakura, please sit."

The pink-haired kunoichi was about to protest until she was the concerned look of everyone around her, and resignedly agreed. "Thank you," she said as she lowered her body into the chair in front of Gaara's desk.

Gaara smiled again. "I believe congratulations are in order." Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke nodded. "I wish your child health and a happy life. I'm sure he or she will be great friends with my nephew." Gaara then turned to the men standing. "I understand you have something for me."

"Hai." Aoba said, pulling the scroll from his pouch. "This is from the Hokage. It contains sensitive information that Sasuke has come across in his travels. Every other Kage has seen and signed the scroll." Aoba walked to Gaara and put the scroll in his hand. The Kazekage sat at his desk and released the special seal in order to peruse the scroll.

"Hm. It seems there is a great deal of information here. Please give me a few days to read over it. In the meantime, you are welcome guests of Sunagakure. Feel free to explore Suna. Sakura, you are more than welcome to visit the children's hospital." Her pretty face perked up at that. She had poured her heart and soul into the children's clinic of Konoha and Suna. She had recently begun overseeing an expansion of the one in Konoha, and was looking forward to trying the same with Suna's. For now, though, she wanted nothing more than a warm bath.

"Ryouko!" Gaara called out. A brunette kunoichi with blue lines down her face walked in and kneeled before her master. "Please show them to the Kazegake's guest rooms." She nodded, and motioned for the others to follow her.

"I will see you soon," Gaara said with a small wave before immediately turning to the scroll at his desk.

Ryouko showed them to Gaara's large residence and gave them each a key to their different rooms. Upon entering theirs, the Uchiha couple was met with a beautiful view of Suna. Their large, round window took up half of the wall, letting them see everything. Decorated with blue furnishings, their room was very simple, yet tasteful. Sakura plopped herself on the large bed in the middle of the room, relishing in its softness. It felt like the one in their bedroom at home.

"Ah, Sasuke, I miss our bed," she wined to him. "And our bath."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply as he took off his shoes.

"Speaking of baths, I'm going to get in one right now. I feel filthy." Sakura made her way to the bathroom, undressing and settling herself into a bath of warm water and bubbles that smelled like orchids. Sasuke was pulling out and organizing his supplies from his bag when he heard his wife shriek. Instantly on high alert, he ran into the bathroom, worried that his wife was hurt. Instead, he was met with the pregnant woman staring at the tub with a frozen face.

"What happened?" Sasuke almost yelled. "I thought you were hurt!"

"Ne, Sasuke, I just realized…" Sakura spoke, hanging her head dejectedly. "I just realized that Ino must have had her baby by now. She was due in December, and I totally forgot. Shannaroo." Sasuke cooled his frustration at that, seeing how upset this realization made his wife. "So now I've missed Ino and Hinata's births. I was supposed to be the one to deliver their children. I barely got to deliver Shikadai. I found out I was pregnant and left two days after. I don't know if they had boys or girls, what they've named them, or even how their families are doing. And they don't even know I'm pregnant!" Sakura stopped as a few tears fell out of her eyes.

"We'll be home soon, Sakura." Sasuke told her. "And then you can tell them about everything, and you can meet their children. Just because you didn't deliver the children doesn't mean you won't have a bond with them. Ino and Hinata don't love you any less because you couldn't deliver their children."

Sakura sniffed and wiped the tears away. "I know," she sighed, lowering herself farther into the tub. "It just sucks. But, I suppose we'll be home soon anyways! In the meantime, I can distract myself with the children's clinic. I want to expand on the clinic in the same ways Konoha has, though I'm sure I'll be met with some trouble." She babbled on and began washing her hair. Sasuke watched her, enthralled by her beauty. He loved the rose color of her hair, and it was fascinating to look at while wet. "…I'm sure drafting the plans, starting construction, and training doctors shouldn't take more than a month."

Sasuke was pulled from his admiration and snorted. "A month?" What was he supposed to do in Suna for a month? And didn't they need to get home, considering Sakura was almost six months pregnant? They still didn't even know the due date for the baby. Sasuke was about to say all this, but after seeing how animated and excited his wife was, he stopped himself.

"Mhm! In the meantime, you can do some research with Gaara. The Kazekage's library is quite large, and I'm sure you can study more of the patterns you found in your travels, and probably discover something in a book that Konoha may not have. Raido and Aoba should be fine traveling between Suna and Konoha on their own after Gaara signs the scroll."

"Alright," Sasuke said, kissing her on the forehead. "One month. Then we're going home."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. "We should pick up a blanket and some clothes for us and the baby while we're here. Suna has some of the softest cotton I've ever felt." Sakura continued chattering on, looking forward to the month she intended to stay in Suna with her husband.

* * *

What they were not prepared for, however, was just how quickly that month would turn into two and a half. It was March 29th before they left Sunagakure. Sakura had just celebrated her birthday the day before, and Sakura's due date was drawing far too close for Sasuke's comfort. During her time working with the hospital at Sunagakure, Saskura had heavily expanded the children's clinic, training new doctors, interacting with children, and overseeing the construction of multiple play areas. Sasuke had been hard at work conducting research with Gaara, discovering new things that he would relay to Kakashi and Shikamaru as soon as he returned home. During their stay, Sakura had regularly seen a doctor to ensure her pregnancy was going successfully. The doctor told her that she was due on April 15th. After doing the math, Sakura had discovered and told a rather red-faced Sasuke that the baby had been conceived on his birthday.

With a final visit to Gaara, the very pregnant Sakura was restless to get home. She had plenty of baby preparations to make. Other than the incredibly soft blanket and a set of both boy and girl clothes, Sakura and Sasuke had nothing for their child. They needed to set up a nursery in one of the spare rooms. Sakura was fully intent on making Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto set up the room exactly as she dictated in order for her beautiful child to be comfortable. With plans in her head, the pink-haired kunoichi was ready to make them happen.

Sasuke was restless to get home for different reasons. Sakura, being very, very far along in her pregnancy, could go into labor at any moment. She only had two weeks left until the due date, and Sasuke wanted her within the protection of Konoha, far away from anyone who could harm her.

The couple departed Suna early that morning, making sure to deliver plenty of thank yous to the Kazekage. Aoba and Raido had left two months before them, leaving the Uchiha couple to travel alone. They made it to the Land of Fire by sunset the next day, much more quickly than usual. Sasuke had insisted on using carrying her through the Land of Rivers after stating that she might be having a contraction, much to Sakura's chagrin. Somehow, Sasuke had been able to carry Sakura with one arm as though she weighed little more than a loaf of bread. It was only after Sakura's demand that she be allowed to walk through the Land of Fire that Sasuke relented. It was roughly 10 o'clock on the second day that Sakura hummed to herself while sipping on green tea, contemplating how much longer it would take the couple to reach Konoha.

"We're about a day and a half's journey away from Konoha, ne Sasuke?" she chirped to him, her green eyes wide with anticipation.

"Hn," he acknowledged, appreciating how lovely his wife looked in the glow of the campfire. Suddenly, his wife grabbed her stomach and cringed in pain for the fourth time that hour. He flew to her, grabbing her hand. She squeezed so hard it broke his thumb.

"Ah, Sasuke, I think I've been having a contractions." After the pain had passed and she began healing his thumb. "It's alright, though. As long as my water hasn't broke, the contractions have been so sporadic that they must have been preparatory. This is normal."

"You're letting me carry you tomorrow," He grumbled at her. Sakura giggled at him and began to get up. As she stood, she felt a small pop before sensing that water was trickling down her leg. She froze immediately, understanding exactly what was going on.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked sharply, standing beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Ah," Sakura said, her face still frozen. "I'm believe I'm going into labor, anata."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Karin was in her lab, mixing together different flowers to try and create a perfume that could stop an enemy in his tracks, making him instantly enamored. Suigetsu had left the hideout earlier that day with the intention of visiting Juugo, leaving Karin and Orochimaru in the Land of Fire. Orochimaru was working in his own private lab, researching how to make small clones of himself. Karin had snorted at the thought of Orochimaru wanting to be a father, but she dared not say anything to her boss concerning that. Karin raised her hand to scratch her head, and smiled when she felt the side of her hair. She had recently decided to shave part of it, giving her an edgier look.

While mixing together orchid with lavender, Karin suddenly detected two chakras coming closer to the hideout. After focusing in on the two chakras, Karin recognized them and gasped aloud. Sasuke and Sakura were quickly getting closer and closer to the entrance of the hideout. She immediately dropped the vial she was holding and darted out of the lab. She felt Orochimaru doing the same.

" _What are they doing here?"_ Karin thought, her hair flying behind her. " _They should be in Konoha by now!"_ As Karin approached the front entrance, her eyes caught the sight of Sasuke supporting a very pregnant Sakura, who was holding her stomach in pain.

"Sakura!" Karin shrieked, running straight to the girl.

"Ah, Karin," Sakura tried to smile through the pain. "I'm so glad you're here."

"My wife is in labor," Sasuke told her, his face contorted in pain and worry. "We were travelling back from Suna when her water broke an hour ago. This was closer than Konoha."

Orochimaru appeared then, his face serious for once. "Ah, Sasuke. So this is your lovely wife." Sasuke glared at him.

"Come, Sakura, let's lay you down." Karin helped Sasuke support her and they walked her to a room down the hall. Sakura lay on the bed, her head supported by a pillow.

Sakura began barking orders at the two men. "You two! We need towels, hot water, medical scissors, a tray, and another pillow for support." The two men immediately left to get her what she needed.

"Sakura, how far apart are your contractions?" Karin asked. She knew the process of giving birth, having studied it intensely, but never having actually helped deliver a baby herself.

"Seven minutes," was the pink-woman's reply. "Karin, have you ever delivered a baby?" Sakura's large green eyes looked at her, expectant.

"No, but I know the process," Karin said with a grim smile.

"Okay, well I'll help walk you through it," Sakura replied. She thought for a moment and smiled. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again so soon. Especially not like this." Sakura threw her head back and laughed. "Tsunade-sama will never forgive me for not letting her deliver the baby." She reached and squeezed Karin's hand. "But I'm glad you'll be delivering the child. Now, you'll have a special bond with them." Karin felt tears form in her eyes at the realization.

Sasuke and Orochimaru walked in carrying towels, hot water, and a pillow. Sasuke had removed his cloak and eagerly moved towards his wife, helping her get more comfortable with the pillow.

"Do you two have any clothes or blankets for the child?" Karin asked, fixing everything how she needed it to be.

"Sasuke, the blanket should be in my bag. We have a two sets of clothes. One's for a boy, one's for a girl." Sakura gasped then. "Sasuke-kun, we haven't decided on names! The baby can't be born without a name."

"We'll wait until he or she is born, and then decide when we see it." Sasuke retorted decisively. He got out the two small sets of clothing and put them on a table for Karin. At that moment, Sakura had another contraction. Sasuke tried to hold her hand, but she moved it away.

"Ne, Sasuke, I'll end up breaking your hand again." Sakura gasped. "Shannaroo!"

Sasuke let out a sigh before wrapping his one arm around Sakura's shoulder. He was in for a long night.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Sasuke was kicked out of his wife's delivery room. Karin had made him leave the room as his constant pacing had put Sakura on edge.

"Y _ou can come back in for the delivery_ " Karin had told him. He grit his teeth together, and continued to pace the hallway. Orochimaru had gone to bed after declaring that he was glad he did not have to deal with labor. Sasuke was alone, and had been for over an hour. He was about to barge back in the room when he heard Karin calling his name.

"Sasuke!" she shrieked. "It's time!" Sasuke ran back into the room and walked straight to Sakura, who was sweating and panting. Karin was at the foot of the bed, ready to deliver the baby. Sakura walked her through the process very carefully. When both women were ready, Karin told Sakura to push.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders. Her fists were clenched and she screamed "Shannaroo" more than once. Sooner than he anticipated, Sakura gave her final push, and the room was entirely silent. With one arm, Karin was holding the baby Uchiha in a towel. With her free hand, she cut the baby's umbilical cord. For a few moments, the entire room was silent, before a cry pierced through the air.

"Congratulations," Karin told them, beaming. "You have a daughter."

Sakura felt tears pouring out of her eyes. _"A little girl, huh?"_ she thought to herself.

Sasuke was numb with shock. He was a father to a very, very tiny female. As Karin brought the baby closer, the Uchiha saw a tuft of black hair on her head. _"So no pink,"_ he thought, before his heart swelled with pride. _"That's fine. My mother had black hair."_ He watched as Karin handed Sakura the small human.

"Hello, child," his wife cooed to their little girl. Upon being placed in her mother's gentle embrace, the girl had stopped crying. "Welcome to the world." Karin moved and began cleaning up after the delivery as Sasuke bent down to look at his child's face. Sure enough, staring up at the ceiling not really seeing much were two Onyx eyes. Sakura turned to look at him "She definitely got the Uchiha genes, anata." She turned back to the baby. "You look just like your papa, little one."

 _Papa_. Hearing himself referred to with that word gave Sasuke chills. He was a father. It reaffirmed the fact that Sasuke would never be alone in the world. He had a family now.

"What will we call her?" Sakura murmured to Sasuke.

"Sarada," Sasuke said without hesitation. Sasuke didn't know where the name came from, but it just felt right. It was strong and beautiful, just like their daughter would be.

"Hm," Sakura said, thinking. "Sarada. Uchiha Sarada." Sakura beamed at her husband. "It's perfect."

Karin, feeling very awkward but knowing what needed to be done, interrupted the couple. "Would you like me to clean the child up?" She asked, knowing the baby would get sick otherwise. "After, I can help you clean up too, Sakura, if you can heal yourself."

"Ah, yes," Sakura replied, blushing. Karin took the baby from her and left to bathe, dress, and swaddle the child in a blanket. Sakura immediately began channeling chakra to heal herself.

"Sakura?" Sasuke murmured.

"Aa?" Sakura turned to look at him.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, poking her forehead with two fingers. Sakura smiled, grabbed her husband's shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're welcome," she told him with a smirk after their lips parted. Their gazes met, and Sakura could see all the unspoken words in Sasuke's eyes. She raised her hand to his face and held his cheek in her hand. With her free hand, Sakura raised two fingers and poked Sasuke in the forehead.

Whether it was a trick of the light or her own exhaustion, Sakura could have sworn she saw tears forming in her husband's eyes.

* * *

Sakura was awoken later that day by the sound of loud cries coming from her offspring. "Shannaroo," the new mother said. "It seems you got your temper from me." Sasuke, who had been holding their daughter while they slept, awoke, instantly on edge. "She's probably just hungry," Sakura told him, taking Sarada. "Go back to sleep."

The couple had moved into a larger room with a bed they could share. Having been up the entire night and most of the morning, the new family had desired nothing more than sleep. At his wife's instruction, Sasuke had closed his eyes again, immediately falling back to sleep. Sakura sat up, most of her soreness gone from healing herself. Sakura lifted her shirt up and allowed Sarada to attach herself to her breast. The baby eagerly began to eat.

"It looks like you got your appetite from me as well," Sakura laughed quietly. "Well, lucky for you, I'm an excellent cook. When you get older, I'll be able to make you whatever foods you like. I hope you have a wide palate, unlike your Uncle Naruto. His diet consists mainly of Ramen." Sakura continued chattering away to her child who didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"You're going to make so many friends, I just know it. You'll be a wonderful shinobi, and a kind person, just like your Papa." Sakura smiled at her little girl in her sweet pink dress.

Sakura had hoped for a family with Sasuke since she was a child. She had fanciful thoughts of Sasuke sweeping her off her feet, and having plenty of little babies with him. As she had grown, however, Sakura's reality had changed. After getting to know Sasuke, she had developed a genuine love for the Uchiha. When he left, Sakura let go of these dreams. She still hoped that one day Sasuke could reciprocate her love, but she would have been happy knowing that he was happy, and that her love had changed him for the better. More than anything, Sakura had wanted to bring Sasuke back from the darkness and into the light where he could shine. After the war, when Sasuke returned to Konoha, a small part of her began to hope for a family again. When he departed again, this time with a forehead poke and a promise to see her again, the hope had only grown. While he was away, her health had suffered, and her future was up in the air. She did not know what Sasuke felt for her. After the situation with Kido, when Sasuke had come to rescue her when she didn't need rescuing, her hope for a future together had grown again. Then, one day, Sasuke had come back to the village. She had been waiting with open arms, and their love had quickly blossomed. Sasuke had proposed before long, and the young couple had been inseparable. During their time together, Sakura hadn't given a family too much thought. She wanted children with Sasuke, it was true. However, she didn't want to pressure him or move to fast, and so she had been content with being happily married to the man of her dreams.

It wasn't until she found out she was pregnant that Sakura realized how much she had wanted this child. Now, holding Sarada in her arms, all of Sakura's dreams had come true. She felt tears forming in her eyes. In that moment, nothing could have made the Uchiha matriarch happier.

* * *

The Uchiha couple stayed for a week in Orochimaru's hideout before departing for Konoha. After making sure that Sarada was bundled up tightly and Sakura was feeling fully recovered to make the trip, the couple said their goodbye's to Karin.

"Thank you again for everything," Sakura said, smiling sincerely. Sasuke was holding Sarada protectively in his arm, watching the two women. "Without you, I don't know what we would have done." Sakura held out a small glass box to Karin. Curious, the red head looked in. "It's Sarada's umbilical cord," Sakura explained as Karin gasped. "We want you to have it. You've been through so much with us. It's physical proof of our bond."

Karin felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Surprising Sakura, Karin threw her arms around her. "Thank you for being my friend," Karin murmured. Sakura returned the embrace, smiling. When the women parted, Sasuke had a small smile on his face. Only his wife could make the temperamental Uzumaki cry tears of happiness.

"Goodbye, Sarada," Karin said to the small child who was sleeping soundly. "She may have Sasuke's coloring, but she looks just like you." Karin told Sakura. Sakura giggled. "Goodbye, Sasuke." Karin told the dark-haired Uchiha man. A pang in her heart at the sight of his face told Karin she still loved him, but she was finally okay with it.

"Thank you, Karin. For everything," Sasuke told her sincerely, a very serious look on his face.

As the couple moved to leave, Karin called out after them. "Feel free to write to me, Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head and smiled at Karin before waving and disappearing into the trees with her husband and child.

Karin clutched the small glass box tighter. As she made her way inside, she walked to her desk and set the small box gently inside her bottom drawer. She would keep it by her side always.

* * *

"TEME" a loud voice greeted the Uchiha family as they walked through the gates of Konoha. Sasuke sighed and handed Sarada to Sakura, certain that Naruto would plummet into and hurt his child otherwise. The sunny blonde attacked his best friend, causing Sasuke to jump backwards to dodge getting hit. "Where the hell have you been? Raido and Aoba returned months ago! Dattebayo!"

"Naruto, shut the hell up, you're going to wake my child." Sasuke seethed.

"I don't care if I…WHAT?!" Naruto screamed. "A child?!" Naruto turned to look at Sakura, his mouth hanging open. Sure enough in Sakura's arms was a very small, dark-haired Uchiha.

"I will knock your lights out if you hurt my child or husband. Baka!" Sakura told him, her green eyes flashing.

A gasp sounded in front of them, and when Sakura turned, she saw Hinata standing there, carrying a small, very blonde child of around 3 months. If possible, Hinata had grown even lovelier in the absence of the Uchiha couple.

"Sa-sakura-chan!" She gasped, staring straight to the small bundle in Sakura's arms. "Sasuke!"

Naruto recovered somewhat at his wife's gasp, and began glaring at the two as he moved towards his wife. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman are married, it's customary-" Sasuke began sarcastically.

"I chased after Sasuke on his mission, and I went into labor on our way back to Konoha. Our daughter was born on March 31st." Sakura told them, cutting Sasuke off. The story was too long and confusing for her at the moment, especially when she really just wanted to get home.

Surprisingly, Hinata was the first one to move closer to see the baby. "She's beautiful." Hinata smiled, making Sakura remember how much she loved the Hyuga-turned-Uzumaki. "What's her name?"

"Sarada," Sakura beamed.

"Uchiha Sarada," Hinata giggled. "It's perfect. This is Boruto." Hinata gestured to the little boy who was currently playing with her long black hair.

"Hello, Boruto." Sakura chirped. "I'm your Aunt Sakura."

"You couldn't have even sent a messenger hawk?" Naruto pouted.

"Well, at first we couldn't due to the mission, and then we just forgot about it." Sakura apologized, a sheepish look on her face.

"You just forgot about us?" Naruto almost yelled, a comical expression on his face.

"You're going to wake my daughter, dobe." Sasuke muttered. "And don't yell at my wife."

"What did you say, teme? Dattebayo!" Naruto raised his fist at Sasuke.

"Come on, Naruto!" Sakura pleaded. "We're sorry! Shannaroo! Don't you want to meet your niece?" At that, Naruto calmed down, and slowly turned towards the tiny Uchiha.

"She looks just like you two," the blonde haired jinchuriki said after a few moments. Tears formed in his eyes. "The next generation looks bright." Even Sasuke cracked a small smile at that. "Wait until Kakashi sensei sees you! He'll be crying like a baby."

"Have you told Ino?" Hinata asked Sakura in her soothing voice. Sakura grimaced and shook her head no. She was not looking forward to that interaction.

"I'll tell her later," Sakura huffed. "We're very tired, and I'm not exactly ready to be berated right now. Well, any more than I already have." She turned to glare at Naruto before turning to her husband. "We have so much to do. We need clothes, shoes, blankets, and we don't even have a crib."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "We'll have to go later."

"Hinata-chan and I will take care of it!" Naruto whooped. "We'll go buy a bunch of girl's stuff, and a crib too."

Sakura began "Naruto, that's really not-" but Naruto cut her off.

"It's not a problem! We'll be over in a few hours!" He took his son from Hinata, grabbed her hand, and began to pull her towards the marketplace. Hinata threw a reassuring look over her shoulder that said Sakura didn't need to worry: her baby wouldn't be receiving any orange jumpsuits.

Sakura chuckled slightly at her goofball best friend before turning to her husband. "Do you need to visit the Hokage?" It was customary for ninja to report to the Hokage following a mission.

"No," Sasuke told her. "I'll send him a note. Knowing Naruto, though, he'll be bringing the entirety of Konoha, including the Hokage, to our front door later today."

Groaning, Sakura held onto Sarada more tightly. Sasuke began walking towards their house, wife and daughter in tow. Located at the front edge of the Uchiha district sat their small home. It looked warm and inviting, despite being empty for several months. It seemed as though Ino and Hinata had been keeping the house clean, knowing Sakura would do the same for them. As the couple walked through the front door and locked it behind them, Sakura sighed contentedly. They were finally home.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him as they walked into their main living area. "Could you go get me a basket and a thick blanket?"

When he came back with the basket and blanket, Sakura laid the thick blanket into the small basket before placing their baby inside of it. Sarada stretched and yawned before becoming more comfortable and falling back into a deep slumber. She felt Sasuke wrap his arm around her as she watched her daughter, and turned around to kiss him full on the mouth.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura told him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Aa," was all Sasuke could say. The little coupled relaxed with their daughter for a few minutes before Sakura got up to make lunch and inspect her flower garden. Sasuke checked around the house to make sure everything was in its place, and then proceeded to watch Sarada carefully, taking note of her every move and sound. The little house was full of warmth and peace for a few hours, making Sakura and Sasuke very content.

Of course, that peace was shattered the moment Naruto showed up with his wife and child. Four clones were carrying bags of baby things and a crib, while Hinata held Boruto and a bag of groceries. As Sasuke and Naruto began bickering, Sakura ordered them to go set up the nursery, giving precise instructions so that they wouldn't mess it up. Then, adding to the chaos, Kakashi, Ino, and Sai wound up on the doorstep of the Uchiha house. Sai was holding their small son, Inojin, so that Ino could give Sakura a good scolding before embracing her best friend and busting into tears.

"You could have at least written to me, forehead!" Ino told her. "You look so different! Even your hair is longer."

For the first time, Sakura realized her hair had indeed been growing. "I never even noticed. Maybe I'll grow it out. What do you think, Ino-pig?" Ino smiled at her, and threw her head back in laughter. Sai introduced Sakura to his son with a genuine smile on his face.

"This is Inojin," he declared, his quiet voice full of happiness.

Kakashi sat back in a chair for most of the afternoon, holding either Sarada or Boruto or Inojin at any given time, looking as content as possible. He enjoyed the same peacefulness the babies did, and enjoyed thinking they would one day grow up to be like their parents.

Sakura smiled as she watched all of her friends and their children in her home. There were so many established bonds between them that would only grow as their children did. She caught Sasuke's eyes a few times as he moved around the house, arranging things for Sarada while Naruto talked their ears off about how amazing Boruto was. While he would never admit it, Sasuke was very happy with the chaos ensuing in his own home.

For the first time in months, Sakura was finally back in Konoha. This time, things were different. This time, she had two new bonds. One with her child, and one with the woman who had delivered her. Sakura made a mental note; she had to write to Karin the next day and let her know they had arrived home safely.

After all of her friends left, the house was back to its peaceful and welcoming state. The pink-haired kunoichi held her child tightly that night, her heart swelled with contentment, and her husband's presence making her feel whole. Sakura and Sasuke both had the family they never expected to get, and for that, they were grateful beyond belief.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I really just wanted to say thank you. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed it! I really put a lot of thought and heart into this fanfiction, and it's wonderful to get positive feedback.

I'm planning on writing more oneshots and possibly doing a multi-chap AU, all based on SasuSaku.

Thank you again, and enjoy the last chapter of All Shapes and Sizes!

Chapter 8:

Uchiha Sarada was six months old when her first tooth came in. The pain was unbearable for her, and her fever ran during the days leading up to the tooth breaking skin. Staying home from the hospital, her Mama had taken diligent care of her, giving her cold toys to chew on to relieve the tension. Papa had bought her a giant panda that was four times as big as she was. Surprisingly, the small girl would stop crying when the panda was put near her, making it one of the only toys Sarada ever gave any attention to.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was seven months old when she began to crawl. While sitting and watching her Mama fold laundry, the little black-haired baby toppled over and began to slowly scoot towards the pink-haired woman, determined to reach her. Sakura gasped at what her daughter was doing, and helped Sarada get the hang of crawling. Later, when Sarada's Papa returned from training, he gave her a wide smile and a very gentle poke on the forehead after hearing of her accomplishment.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was eight months old when she said her first word. Her mother was at the hospital delivering a baby, and her father was busy studying an important scroll. Wanting his attention, the baby very decisively said "Pa…pa…". Sasuke looked up, in total shock. Dropping the scroll and picking his daughter up, the Uchiha asked "What did you say, Sarada?". Again, the baby went "Pa…pa…Papa! Papa!" And clapped her hands merrily. She was too little to take note of the silent tears streaming down her father's face and the way he held her tightly, as if too proud to let go.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was one year old when her mother and father helped her take her first steps. Grasping her tiny hands in their own, her parents slowly helped her find an equilibrium that allowed her to move with them, one step at a time. Sakura and Sasuke shared a look of pride and love that Sarada was unable to notice, her thoughts too concentrated on the steps in front of her.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was one year and six months old when she decided that tomatoes were not her favorite food. After begging her Papa for a bite of his favorite treat and forcing him to succumb to her demands, Sarada had immediately spit the fruit out, covering the ground in front of her with red tomato bits. Her Papa grimaced and told his daughter that tomatoes weren't for everyone before glaring at his wife, who had gone into a bit of hysterics. After helping him clean up the mess, Sasuke gave Sarada some apple slices, which she greatly enjoyed.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was two years and a month old when her Papa left for an incredibly important mission. Her mother had been quiet for days, and her father even more so. Mama did not smile like normal, and Papa gave Mama more hugs and affection than normal. On the day of his departure, Sarada and her Mama walked him to the gates of Konoha. Rather than giving him a perky "see you in a few days!" like normal, Sakura was for once at a loss for words.

When Sakura's lip began to twitch and she refused to meet Sasuke's eyes, he pulled her in for a hug and told her "don't make that face." He took Sarada from Sakura's arms and kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly.

"I'll see you soon, Sarada." He told her, handing her back to her Mama. After kissing Sakura and poking her on the forehead, Sasuke noticed his wife brighten a little. It was their usual parting with the same unspoken message: He would come back to them, always.

"I know we won't be able to speak much, or at all even…" Sakura began. Sasuke watched her intently, soaking in every word. "But you must take care of yourself. I know you're doing this for the sake of the future…but remember that there are people in the future who need you." With a look at Sarada, Sakura made sure Sasuke knew who she was talking about. "We will always be waiting for you, anata."

Sasuke gave her a heavy look before nodding and embracing them one more time. Sarada then watched as her father's back disappeared into the trees, forcing himself not to look back and make his burden any heavier.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was five years old when she fell incredibly ill. During that time, she received presents from many people. A giant bunny from the Uzumaki family, a special kunai from the sixth Hokage, a cactus from the Kazekage, a bouquet of flowers from the Yamanakas, and so on. She still, however, preferred her giant panda to all the new presents. As time wore on, many of Sarada's memories began to fade away, including the limited ones she had of her Papa, much to her Mama's dismay.

When her eyesight started to wear away, Sarada received a pair of red-rimmed glasses the exact shade of her mother's dress. Sakura told her that she had them custom ordered since they were Sarada's favorite color, but they had actually come from Karin. After learning that Sasuke had gone off on a mission, Karin had thought it best that she wasn't mentioned to Sarada. It would lead to too many questions that couldn't be answered by anyone but Sasuke. So, Karin sent the glasses to her friend with the explicit order that Sarada could not know where they had come from. After some adjustments, the glasses fit Sarada perfectly, and Sakura almost cried at how precious her daughter was, and how grateful she was to have Karin as a friend

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was twelve years and one month old when she finally saw her Papa again. After a rocky reunion and an unexpected battle, he came home and spent time with his little family for the first time in years. The precocious child talked to her father until she exhausted herself and had to be carried into bed. She smiled in her sleep as Sasuke and Sakura tucked her in, pride swelling in their hearts.

Late that night, after a passionate reunion with his wife, the Uchiha Patriarch sighed with contentment. While he couldn't stay for the long, the man finally found peace again being with his loved ones. Before falling asleep, Sakura and him discussed letting Sakura tell Sarada exactly who Karin was, and what her connection to the girl was. After deciding it would be best if Sakura told her after Sasuke left so that Sarada could get as much time with him as possible, the Uchiha man slept the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time.

The next day, when parting with his daughter, Sasuke poked her on the forehead, promising to return the same way he had done to his wife ten years before. Instead of kissing his wife this time, he left abruptly with a smirk on his face, instead choosing to tease her. While he was sure she would make him pay dearly for it, Sasuke was not intending on staying away nearly as long as he had before. His wife and daughter were the driving force behind wanting to protect the world, and he would do it as quickly and efficiently as possible in order to keep them safe.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was twelve years and two months old when she wrote a letter to Uzumaki Karin, the woman who had aided her mother during her pregnancy and delivered her into the world. " _I feel as though I know you already!,"_ the bright child wrote. _"Mama told me we couldn't speak before to protect Papa, but I'm glad that now, we can talk. Thank you for all the glasses you've sent me over the years, and for watching over Mama and Papa. While we may not have met, our bond is a strong one because of the bond between you and my parents. We may not be related, and we haven't spoken two words to each other, but that's okay. Bonds come in all shapes and sizes, after all, and this one is no different!"_ After signing her name and including a picture of her family, Sarada and Sakura sent the letter to Karin with a messenger hawk, watching it fly into the sun. For the first time in a long time, Sarada felt a peace within herself knowing how loved and appreciated she really was.

Karin received the letter the same day, and smiled deeply at seeing how grown Sarada had become. She reread one particular line over and over again, relishing in the wisdom of her friend's child. " _Bonds come in all shapes and sizes."_ She repeated in her head.

The redhead let out a small chuckle at the fact that a twelve-year-old knew what she didn't know until she was in her twenties. After meeting Sakura, though, Karin's eyes were opened to the world around her. Bonds did indeed come in all shapes and sizes, and Uchiha Sarada was living proof of that.


End file.
